The Hunters' Ascent
by Ayperos5239
Summary: Sam took Gabriel's death so hard, Dean had no choice but to ask god for help. Sabriel with a side of Destiel, violence, adult content, language and Mpreg (maybe). Also, not mine, please don't sue. I hate it when i forget the disclaimer. I feel sheepish.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you Sammy."

Those words rang in Sam's ear as he downed more of the whiskey he was holding. Those FUCKING words and that stupid smile…they never left his mind. Tears fell from his eyes unchecked as he thought about those scorch marks on the ground and that face, so still and lifeless.

Sam let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground, looking around the room, hoping this was all a bad dream. When the realization dawned, yet again, that all this was reality, Sam drank more of the whiskey, hoping to drown his sorrows.

The door to the room opened and Dean tentatively walked in. He hadn't been able to get through to Sam in months. Ever since that damn Arch angel had died, Sam had been inconsolable, drinking and crying; sitting up in a room and screaming at his memories. Dean was going to give it one more shot before calling Castiel.

"Sam enough is enough." Dean said, worry painting his features.

"NO! I say when is enough." Sam slurred, taking another drink.

"Sammy, you're killing yourself." Dean took a step towards Sam.

"THEN LET ME DIE!" Sam responded, throwing the now empty bottle at Dean's head.

Dean moved his head just in time for the bottle to shatter when it came into contact with the wall, shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Sammy, you don't mean that." Sam shrugged at Dean's words.

"You don' kn-know that." Sam was hiccupping now, eyes drooping as his sleep deprived brain tried so hard to pass out, but Sam was nothing if not stubborn.

"Sammy, please don't do this to yourself…I can't watch you killing yourself over a douchebag angel." Dean had apparently said the wrong thing since the next thing he knew, he was being pinned up to the wall, a very drunk and angry Sam inches away from his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Sam couldn't think of anything else to say as he punched the wall near Dean's head. "Fuck you!" Sam let Dean drop to the ground.

Dean looked at Sam with tears brimming at his eyes. Even when Jessica had died Sam wasn't this bad and Dean wanted to say something, but decided against it. With a sigh that could break the hardest of hearts, Dean turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sam to open another bottle of whiskey and continue drinking.

0000000000000000

Dean closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs to where Bobby was waiting for him. Wiping the tears from his eyes he looked at the older hunter and shook his head.

"It's getting worse." Bobby looked saddened by that.

"Castiel." Dean called, looking over at the aging hunter and hoping the angel answered his calls.

"Yes Dean?" Dean sighed in relief as he turned and looked at Castiel.

"I need your help." Said Dean.

"And what can I do for you Dean?" Castiel was truly curious.

"It's about Sam, he's killing himself."

"I will see what I may do." Castiel said and with a whoosh he was towering over the younger hunter.

Sam looked up at Castiel and glared, bringing to bottle to his mouth and noticing it immediately vanish.

"Give it back!" Sam stood, trying to look intimidating, but only looking more pathetic. "I said GIVE IT BACK!"

Castiel shook his head and took a step back, hoping to deter Sam from becoming violent. "I'll grab another then."

With a wave of his hand Castiel got rid of all the liquor in the room and sighed. "Sam this is not the proper way to grieve."

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?" Sam looked pissed.

"I have grieved for my brother as well." Castiel stated matter of factly.

"Yeah? Well Fuck you anyway." Castiel sighed at that, Sam was being petulant.

With a wave of his hand and a huff, Sam tried to run from the room only to find Castiel blocking his way. Sam tried to push Castiel away, only for the angel to hold his ground. When Castiel didn't move Sam resorted to punching him, and finally exhaustion took hold and he fell to the ground in a mound of tears.

Castiel disappeared and reappeared with Dean, who kneeled next to Sam and held him close, allowing his baby brother to cry. Dean didn't know why Sam was taking Gabriel's death so hard, but knowing Castiel he would be able to shed a little light on things.

An hour later found Sam finally asleep for the first time in days and Dean begrudgingly moved his brother towards the bed, laying him down and covering him with the blankets, hoping the stubborn ass would sleep for a day or so.

Walking out of the room Dean met up with Castiel and Bobby in the living room and sighed. "He's finally sleeping." Castiel nodded and took a seat next to the old hunter.

"I want to know why the reaction was so delayed." Bobby asked, looking around at the two occupants who seemed in thought.

"It was not delayed. He used his grief to hunt down and kill Lucifer, once that was finished, Sam had nothing to focus his grief on, so he turned it inward and it has been eating at him since." Dean looked like he understood.

The moment they had watched Gabriel's video telling them how to stop the end of days, Sam had been a different person. He wasn't the Sam that everyone had known, this Sam was out for blood, and it showed the moment he had tracked down and faced Lucifer head on.

"I'm only here for his blade." Sam said, wanting a piece of Gabriel back.

"I will give it to you, if you say yes." Sam didn't even hesitate and held out his hand.

"I want the blade first." Lucifer looked to think it over, but it would take an angelic force to kill him with any arch angel blade, so he handed the shining metal blade to Sam, who held it close to his chest and nodded his head.

Dean had walked into the room at that time, looking at Sam nodding, holding an angel blade to his chest and looking about ready to cry.

"SAMMY NO!" Dean was inconsolable as he ran towards Sam, they didn't have all of the horsemen rings, they wouldn't be able to do anything; but it was too late, as Sam had already said yes and Lucifer was already in the process of changing vessels.

Sam fought hard and finally he did win before looking at Dean sadly and plunging Gabriel's blade into his chest, and ignoring the pain, kept pushing, hearing Lucifer scream in the back of his mind.

Light came pouring out of his eyes and mouth, making Dean look away and with a burst of Grace, Sam lay on the ground, sword protruding from his body and the scorched marks of Lucifer's wings marring the floor, making Sam look like the Angel he was.

Dean walked over to Sam's still body on the ground, and tears streamed out. He had no strength left to cry or scream or…

And just as suddenly Sam opened his eyes and gasped, before looking down at his chest and blubbering like an idiot. "Get it out." He had said, but Dean wouldn't do that, if the injury hadn't somehow killed him, then removing the blade would.

Castiel was nowhere near able to perform any mojo so Dean pulled out his cell and called an ambulance.

Three surgeries and three months later and Sam was released, but his attitude didn't perk up, in fact it deteriorated. In the hospital he was mainly on pain killers and focusing on his physical therapy, but after Sam took to drinking, ignoring his meds, drinking some more and all he did was cry and drink, barely sleeping here and there.

Heaven had been chaos, but the moment Lucifer died, apparently god had made an appearance, brought Sam back to life and gave Castiel his mojo back, and now he was taking charge, weeding out the bad apples, but to Sam's dismay Gabriel was never brought back, and even Dean had to wonder why.

"So why is Sam taking this so hard?" Castiel sighed, knowing the question would eventually be asked.

"He was Gabriel's mate, and they had a completed bond." Dean looked like he might vomit so Castiel elaborated. "They did not engage in sexual congress Dean, when would they have had the time? Their bond was deeper than that. They were bound Grace to Soul and now that Gabriel is dead Sam will follow at a slower and more self-destructive pace."

Dean didn't want to hear it, Sammy wasn't going to die, if he was going to die, he would be dead already cause god wouldn't bring Sam back only to watch him die like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat staring into space, thinking about what he could do to help his brother. Sam was getting worse, even now with no liquor for him to drink his speech was slurred and the white of his eyes were yellow. There were bags under his eyes, and he had lost so much weight. Dean knew without a doubt that Sam was dying.

"Castiel." Dean called, knowing the angel would answer.

"Yes?" Dean looked up and tried to smile at his angel.

"I need you to take me to god." Castiel looked shocked and for the first time in his entire life on earth, Castiel laughed.

"I cannot take you to him." Dean shrugged and grabbed for his gun. "If you can't take me to him, then I'll take myself to him." And with that Dean aimed the gun to his head.

"Dean, no…please do not do this, he may not allow your return to earth again." Dean shrugged and cocked the gun.

"Have you seen him?" Dean asked, lowering the gun for a moment. "Have you seen what the hell he's going through all because your daddy won't bring Gabriel back? I'd rather be dead and have Sam happy, then alive and know Sam's suffering so much."

Castiel sighed, and knowing how much trouble he could get into, grabbed for Dean and vanished.

Dean looked around and was surprised at what he saw. He was in an office building, of all things, with one measly desk in the center. No windows and no light, but the room was surprisingly not dark.

"Hello Castiel." Castiel bowed to his father and took a step back, letting Dean walk closer towards the figure turned away from them.

"Are you god?" Dean asked, not sure he could get his hopes up. "Yes Dean, I am god." Dean sighed in relief.

"I have a favor." God turned and looked at Dean and the hunter smiled at the familiar looking person standing there.

"And what's this favor you seek?" The familiar person smiled back at the hunter.

"I want to help Sam, and the only way to do that is to bring Gabriel back." Dean stated taking a step forward.

"I could do that." God answered and walked closer to the hunter.

"Will you?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"I don't know if I should."

"You brought him back, you brought Sammy back from the brink of death, and you won't help him? Did you bring him back just to have me watch him die?" Dean looked pissed.

"No I did not Dean, but Gabriel rebelled and left heaven. He killed many people." God looked saddened by this fact.

"Yeah, and at the end he died protecting humans. I think that's worth redemption don't you?" Dean asked daring god to disagree.

"You are right, he did a great many things to redeem himself, but you have not given me a good enough reason to bring him back."

"How about the fact that you brought Zachariah back, even though he was worse than Gabriel could ever be." God laughed at that statement and nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring him back, but if he dies he stays dead do you understand me?" Dean looked relieved and nodded.

God nodded and snapped his fingers and to Dean's great delight, there stood Gabriel, looking saddened and absolutely confused.

Gabriel turned towards God then and sighed. "I didn't deserve to be brought back."

"I know." God said smiling at his arch-angel. "But Sam needs you and Dean begged me to bring you back for him." Gabriel looked pleased then.

"Thank you Dean." Dean waved away the gratitude and looked at Gabriel with a straight face. "Sam is dying." Gabriel felt his stomach drop at those words.

"Am I needed here?" Gabriel asked god, hoping his father would allow his leave.

"You are not needed, but when I call, you come." Gabriel nodded and bowed to his father.

"Let's go then Dean-o" Dean nodded and walked towards Castiel, who looked shocked at what had just taken place. "Follow Cas." Gabriel nodded and the three of them left heaven, not noticing god's smiling face.

0000000000000000

Dean and Castiel were the first to arrive at Bobby's, followed very closely by Gabriel. Bobby saw the dead angel and sat bolt upright. "What the hell?" Bobby asked, grabbing for his gun, only to be stopped by Dean. "That's Gabriel, I watched him come back myself Bobby. He's here to help Sam."

Bobby sighed but put the gun down and watched Gabriel search the house with his grace before turning and walking up the stairs.

"How did this happen?" Bobby asked, watching Dean walk into the kitchen for a beer.

"Dean asked god for a favor, and god said yes." Bobby nodded, not really understanding how this was even remotely possible but accepting it for the time being.

Dean walked into the living room then and handed Bobby a beer before taking a drink of his own. "I just hope this helps Sam." Dean said, looking at the stairs longingly.

0000000000000000000

Gabriel walked up the stairs and looked at the door hiding his mate and couldn't help but let the tears fall. How Sam had lived this long with a broken bond was beyond him, but now he was going to help mend the broken hunter.

His resolve strengthening, Gabriel opened the door and the smell of stale alcohol and sweat hit him like a ton of bricks. With a snap of his fingers, the room was clean, the air fresh and inviting and the body on the bed stirred a bit.

Gabriel walked into the room and towards the bed, looking down at the sleeping form of his mate. Sam looked terrible, eyes sunken and hollow, skin three shades too pale, hair matted from lack of bathing and he seemed to have lost a good amount of weight.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Sam's cheek. Healing Sam was going to take months, and Gabriel so prayed that god would not call him until his mate was completely well again.

"Sam?" Gabriel called, gently trying to wake his sleeping mate. "Sammy love, wake up." Sam groaned but opened his eyes to the blaring light and winced. Gabriel bent forward and kissed Sam's eyes, helping him to adjust to the light faster. "There we are." Sam looked away and tears fell from his eyes.

"Not real." Gabriel felt his heart shatter. How many hallucinations had Sam had in the last months? How many times had his mind given him hope, only to crush it?

"I'm real Sam." Sam turned away and flinched at Gabriel's touch. Gabriel was dead and Sam knew this. God hadn't bothered to bring him back, no one but Sam seemed to give a damn about the arch-angel.

"God didn't care enough to bring you back; God didn't care…God…" Sam was sobbing again. His eyes hurt so damn much, but he continued to cry.

Gabriel reached under the taller man and lifted him up and into his arms, holding the sobbing mess of a hunter. Sam continued to cry, not knowing how long he had holed himself up in this room, barely eating, barely moving, and he didn't care. Nothing mattered without his angel.

"Shhhhh Sammy." Gabriel shushed, hoping to calm the hunter down, and eventually it seemed to have worked.

Hiccupping once or twice Sam finally calmed down enough to look at the person holding him. He'd hallucinated Gabriel so many times, but none of the hallucinations had ever held him, or comforted him, none of them cared enough to.

"Gabriel?" The angel smiled sadly and nodded.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Sammy." Sam buried his face into Gabriel's neck and took a long breath. "I missed you."

Gabriel chuckled at that. "I've noticed. Want to take a bath with me?" Sam nodded, suddenly feeling filthy.

Gabriel snapped and transported them to a safe house he had, long ago, with a Jacuzzi tub. Filling the bathtub, Gabriel started undressing the hunter slowly, looking at the protruding ribs and yellow tinted skin, Sam was severely sick but Gabriel was there now and Sam would be alright.

With a snap of his fingers Gabriel undressed himself and gently maneuvered Sam into the water, listening to the hunter sigh with contentment, before getting in behind him.

Gabriel bathed Sam slowly and gently, getting the filth off his body and detangling his hair, before having Sam lean back and relax against the angel.

"I will never leave you again." Gabriel promised and listened to Sam's breathing, quiet and content.

"Let's go Sammy, we need to feed you." Sam nodded, not really trusting his voice, and with Gabriel's help got out of the bathtub.

A snap of Gabriel's fingers and they were both dressed in black t-shirts and sweat pants. "Do you want to eat here or at Bobby's? Dean's really worried about you." Sam shrugged; he didn't care as long as the angel was with him. "Bobby's it is then." Sam nodded and braced himself.

Gabriel grabbed a hold of Sam and together they vanished only to reappear in the room they had vacated not too long ago. "Let's go Sam" Sam nodded and allowed the angel to walk him out of the room and down the stairs to meet with the people he had ignored and outright insulted.

"Sammy?" Dean asked running over to his brother only to have Sam shy away and hide, as best as he could, behind Gabriel.

"Give him time Dean, he's very sick." Dean nodded and led the two towards the kitchen, knowing Castiel and Bobby would follow.

True to his prediction Cas and Bobby joined them in the kitchen and Watched Gabriel settle Sam into a seat before snapping his fingers and producing a feast of food.

"Go on then." Gabriel said looking a little miffed that no one had started eating yet. Castiel sat next to Dean and Bobby took a seat to the left of Sam. Sam flinched but didn't move as he watched Gabriel take his own seat to the right of him.

"What looks good Sammy?" Gabriel asked, hoping the young hunter would finally answer him.

"Chicken looks good." Sam said looking at the rotisserie style chicken that graced the table.

"Chicken it is." Gabriel smiled and cut a decent size piece off for Sam and placed it in front of him.

"Tell me if it tastes good." Sam nodded and looked down at the food before grabbing his fork and picking the chicken apart, hoping to find a bite that looked good enough to eat.

Gabriel, seeing this, grabbed Sam's fork and decided he was going to start feeding the hunter, knowing that Sam would eat anything given to him by his mate.

That's when everyone else decided that maybe they should be eating too, and grabbed a plate full of food, including Castiel, and they started tentatively picking at it.

They all hated seeing Sam like this, but Gabriel seemed to know what he was doing.

Sam opened his mouth to the first bite of chicken and potato, humming slightly as the taste permeated his mouth.

"It's very good." Sam said opening his mouth again as Gabriel brought up another mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you like." Gabriel said, smiling and loading up another forkful of food.

Dinner went by silently, Dean picking at his food, Castiel having finished his food and Bobby glaring holes into his now empty plate. Sam seemed to be the only one still eating, being prompted by a smiling Gabriel to eat as much as he would like.

Two slices of chicken, three spoons of potatoes and a bit of broccoli later and Sam was finally shaking his head at the bites of food that Gabriel had made for him. "Drink some juice and then we can go lie down." Sam nodded and took the glass of juice, downing it in one go.

Gabriel stood then and helped Sam out of his own seat before walking them out of the kitchen. "I'll be back to explain once Sam is sleeping soundly." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and clearing the table before walking the exhausted hunter up the stairs.-

Gabriel walked Sam into the room and laid him down on the bed, kissing his forehead and petting his hair until the hunter's eyes started to droop. "Go ahead Sammy love, I'll be here when you wake up." Sam nodded, not being able to do anything other than close his eyes and let sleep take hold of him.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs, Gabriel made his way back towards the kitchen and snapped his fingers again, conjuring some cookies and coffee for everyone, before taking his seat.

He watched everyone take a sip of their coffees, including Castiel, and smiled at them all. "He's my bond mate." Gabriel started his explanation with the obvious.

"What does that mean exactly? I mean Castiel kind of tried to explain it but I'm not sure he was comfortable enough with it." Dean asked, taking a cookie and biting it angrily.

"Every angel has a mate all their own out there, and since there aren't very many of us and there are an abundance of creatures out there, it's hard to pin point exactly who our mates are. I was lucky when I found Sam and immediately my grace called out to him and started bonding to him. Sam's soul was just as happy, and devoured everything my grace gave to it. Every day this went on, our bond grew stronger, until the day I died for him.

"By dying for him I completed the bond, and because of that Sam was now living his life with a broken bond, which eats at the soul and slowly kills it. Sam's been sick because of the broken bond." Gabriel tried to explain but didn't seem to have done a very good job since Bobby and Dean still looked confused.

"So…this bond…" Gabriel shot Dean a dirty look.

"No Dean I did NOT sex up your brother, if I had he would have already been dead." Gabriel tried to explain again.

"What the…I don't get it." Dean honestly had no idea why his brother was dying because of this dick.

"Think of it this way, my grace was providing your brother with everything he needed, like a blood transfusion, now cut that off and the person dies. I died which cut off the supply to your brother and his soul was destroying him from the inside, trying to get to me." Dean winced at the explanation.

"So what you're saying is that Sam's soul was addicted to your grace?" Gabriel sighed, it was like talking to a monkey.

"No Sam's soul is not addicted. Imagine if you had to live without Sam." Dean squinted, wondering where Gabriel was going with this, but nodded.

"Now multiply that feeling by 1000 and you'll barely scratch the surface of how badly your brother and I need to be near each other."

"So what was that whole thing about the transfusion thing?" Gabriel wanted to pull his hair out.

"It's not a transfusion for the love of father. How did you feel when your brother died?" Dean looked ready to puke.

"Yeah, there you go that's about what the bond feels like. You feel like you're going to die unless the other person is with you, now multiply that feeling by…"

"I know, I know, 1000 blah, blah. So what was that about the transfusion thing?" Gabriel threw a cookie at Dean then.

"My grace was giving Sam love and affection and someone to turn to, granted without him knowing it at the time, and when I died his soul craved that connection." Dean looked like he was finally beginning to understand what Gabriel was saying.

"So there was no transfusion or addiction?" Gabriel threw his hands up in a huff and vanished with a whoosh, leaving behind a very confused Bobby, a moderately confused Castiel and a smirking Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how is it that angels even have functioning bonds, considering that to complete it you have to die." Dean asked once it looked like Gabriel wasn't going to come back. Dean didn't want to have to deal with the arch angel right now.

"It is not dying that did it; it was the act of dying that completed the bond. In order to complete an angelic bond the angel must complete an act of complete selflessness. The bond would not have completed had Gabriel thought of himself even in the slightest while dying."

Dean looked contemplative. "So what you're saying is that Gabriel died completely and utterly for my brother?"

"That is what I am saying." Castiel said reaching for a cookie and taking a tentative bite.

"This is quite good, what is it?" Castiel wondered, taking another bite of the cookie.

"It's oatmeal raisin." Gabriel said, walking back into the kitchen and taking a seat.

"I thought you'd left in a huff." Bobby asked, looking at the angel curiously.

"I went to check on my mate, I didn't leave in a huff." Gabriel said, grabbing a cookie and glaring at the offending treat.

"You so left in a huff. Admit it I pissed you off." Dean looked smug and Gabriel finally conceded.

"Yes Dean you pissed me off, you happy now?" Dean smirked and nodded.

"So Gabriel, you died just to save Sammy?" Dean asked, looking a little more accepting of the angel.

"Yeah I did. I wanted him to live a life without saying yes, but you know…" Gabriel shrugged and made himself another cup of coffee, sipping it slowly.

"So what the hell was that bullshit you pulled with us in Broward County and TV land? I won't even bring up how badly you had Sam and I at each other's throats." Dean asked, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"I wanted to be the one to kill you in Broward County because if Sam was focused on finding me, the apocalypse would never have started." Dean looked confused as Gabriel tried to explain.

"Look, the reason why Sam broke the last seal was because of his obsession with finding and killing Lilith, and that's not even including that bitch Ruby, but if I had been the one to kill you, his obsession would have been directed towards me, he would have hunted me down, and the last seal wouldn't have been broken." Gabriel explained, looking longingly at his coffee.

"And what about TV land, you were begging us to say yes." Gabriel looked up and sighed.

"I lied. I had hidden you from everyone in there. I made sure the only one who'd be able to find you would be me, and when Castiel found you I got shit scared, so I threw him out. I honestly didn't want you to say yes. If I had kept you there, no one would have been able to find you, and you wouldn't have been able to say yes."

Dean sighed and stood to get a beer only to have one appear in his hands. "You know, us mortals have to do things for ourselves sometimes." Gabriel smirked at that.

"Not while I'm around Dean-o." Dean smiled softly at Gabriel before sitting down and taking a long drink of his beer.

"I hate this." Bobby said, breaking the silence once again.

"What do you hate?" Gabriel asked, looking at the aging hunter.

"This coffee, it tastes like ass." Gabriel nodded and with a snap of his fingers changed Bobby's coffee into a beer.

"Thanks." Bobby looked at his alcoholic beverage and lost his liking for it immediately, remembering the drunken mess that Sam had become over the past months.

"I won't let him drink again." Gabriel said, looking at Bobby and understanding the thoughtful look the hunter seemed to be giving his beer.

"I figured as much, but it kinda ruined beer for me, seeing how bad Sam had it." Bobby said, putting his beer on the table. Dean looked at his own beer and tears pricked his eyes.

"How bad was he?" Gabriel asked, knowing he was going to hate the answer. Neither Dean nor Bobby wanted to relive that, so Castiel sighed and grabbed a cookie to fiddle with.

"He was bad Gabriel. The moment you died, he tracked down and killed Lucifer, a story best left for Sam to tell you. After, though, he drank at least three bottles of whiskey a day, which is a miracle considering that much alcohol intake could have easily killed him. He would scream at his memories, occasionally crying out for you. He was violent towards anyone who came near him, and on one occasion I had to separate him from Dean, considering the damage he had done to his brother.

"There were times he was calm enough to look at the wall and smile a little, maybe having fond memories of you, but other times he was throwing bottles and furniture about, fighting his memories of you, calling out to you and swearing profanities at the memories of you he did have.

"He stopped eating a week ago, though before that he didn't intake much; and the little he did eat would be vomited back up near immediately. He was not taking your death very well, but there was little we could do. He would not allow us near him, and if we disobeyed his order to stay away, he would become violent.

"There were times he tried to take his own life, but for unknown reasons, he was unsuccessful. Dean had tried to speak to him, only to be thrown from the room or attacked, and Bobby gave up trying months ago. There was nothing we could do."

Castiel looked at the cookie in his hand then, and started crumbling it and playing with the raisins, hoping to find answers in the crumbs on the table. Gabriel was shocked silent, he knew a broken bond was bad, but this went above and beyond anything he had heard of happening. Something in Sam made the broken bond stronger than it should have been, making him sicker as the days went by, and Gabriel would get to the bottom of it eventually.

"I suggest everyone get a good night's rest, since tomorrow is the start of Sam's healing." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers and clearing the table of its mess.

Bobby was the first to stand and leave, not wanting to wait around much longer. The events of the past months had finally caught up to him and Bobby was so very tired.

Dean and Castiel looked at Gabriel then and noticed the angel looked devastated, but neither could do anything about it.

"You and Sam have the only other available room, so Cas and I will take the living room." Dean stated matter of factly only for Gabriel to give him an annoyed look.

"I will make you a room; I don't think Bobby will care." And with a snap of his fingers, the house rearranged to allow a third room, completely furnished, and waved Dean and Castiel away. He wanted some time alone, to think on things and figure out what had caused Sam to get so bad.

Once Dean and Castiel were gone, Gabriel looked at the cup in front of him and let his tears fall. Fiddling with the edge of the cup, Gabriel got to thinking about everything that had happened. Sam had damn near killed everyone in his little group, just because Gabriel had die, and that was unusual for the type of bond Sam and he had.

Filling his cup and taking sip, Gabriel used his grace to check on Sam and was relieved to discover the hunter still asleep; there was too much on Gabriel's mind right now and he didn't think he'd be able to give Sam the proper attention until he got to the bottom of whatever had made his mate so devastated.

Taking another sip, he looked up and saw, with blurred vision from crying, God sitting in a chair opposite of him. "Wanna talk about it?" Gabriel looked shocked but nodded.

"So, what's got you so…pissy?" God asked, smiling at the look of shock on Gabriel's face.

"Sam shouldn't have taken it so bad." Gabriel stated plainly, not really wanting to let on how confused he was that his father was sitting right in front of him.

"It doesn't matter what I said in heaven, I wasn't about to let you rot in purgatory. I know you messed up, but the good thing is that you managed to find free will through it all." God said, completely ignoring what Gabriel had said about Sam.

"Then why did you wait until Sam was so far gone?" Gabriel asked, truly confused now.

"I needed to make sure." God answered as though it was clearly obvious.

"Make sure of what exactly?" God sighed and looked at his favorite son.

"I've had plans for Sam and Dean for a while now. Since they were born I bound two of my angels to them, you for Sam and Castiel for Dean."

"But the only reason to do that would be…" Gabriel looked a little awed at his father's explanation.

"Yes, I wish them to Ascend."

"So is that why Sam took the broken bond so badly?" Gabriel asked hopefully, only to have his hopes dashed by the answer.

"No. It doesn't matter at what age the bond started or completed, a broken bond has never caused that bad of a reaction. There was underlying emotional distress that caused it." God answered, waving his hand and making himself a cup of chocolate milk.

"So…do you know what the underlying distress was so that I can help him better?" God nodded at the question, poofing into existence a cookie and dunking it into his chocolate milk.

"But you won't tell me, will you?" God shook his head and took a bite of his cookie and smiled.

"See, if I hadn't made humans chocolate chip cookies wouldn't exist and then I would be sad." Gabriel smiled at that and nodded, he did enjoy his sweets after all.

"I won't be in need of you for quite a while Gabriel, so you don't have to worry about running home any time soon, but I need you to make quick work of Sam's recovery. I want him and Dean well enough to Ascent in ten years' time, do you understand me?" Gabriel nodded and took a sip of his coffee before turning to his father once more.

"I'm not allowed to tell them your plans am I?" God looked up, a piece of cookie hanging from his mouth, and nodded.

"I don't want them to know just yet. I'll let you know when to tell them." God answered, eating the rest of his cookie and drinking his milk.

"Okay then father." Gabriel was at a standstill. He knew why Sam had over reacted, but he didn't exactly know why Sam had over reacted.

"Go to bed, cuddle your mate and fall asleep. You need sleep too you know." Gabriel smiled but nodded, bowing his head to his father before disappearing from the kitchen.

God smiled at where Gabriel had been sitting before he too vanished, going back to heaven and continuing his discipline of the idiot angels who took things too far.

00000000000000000000000

Gabriel walked into the room Sam was sleeping in and looked at his mate, who even in sleep seemed haunted and in pain.

Moving Sam gently, Gabriel worked his way behind the hunter and placed a hand over Sam's hips, holding him close and breathing in the scent of his mate and gasping as realization dawned on him. Immediately Gabriel knew what had caused Sam to over react, and that thought both eased his mind and caused him to weep uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Gabriel woke up, the first thing he noticed was a pair of eyes on him. Looking at Sam and confirming the hunter was still asleep; Gabriel looked towards the door and saw Castiel standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"I heard you weeping last night." Castiel said, not really one for subtle.

"Yes I wept." Gabriel whispered back, not wanting to wake the hunter quite yet.

"Why did you weep brother?" Gabriel looked devastated as he remembered what he had learned last night.

"I learned why Sam took our broken bond so poorly." Castiel looked at his brother then and nodded.

"So what caused it?" Gabriel opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by a groan from Sam.

"I will tell you later brother, for now I must tend to my hunter." Castiel nodded and vanished from the room.

"Good morning Sammy love." Gabriel said to his mate as Sam's eyes finally opened and focused on him.

"Good morning Gabriel." Sam said turning to cuddle into Gabriel that much more. Gabriel smiled and held Sam close, not really having it in him to let the hunter go.

"I would love to lie here all day, but we have breakfast to eat." Sam nodded and sat up in bed.

"Let's brush our teeth and head down to the kitchen, yes?" Sam smiled brightly and stood up to run to the bathroom.

Teeth brushed and faces washed, Sam and Gabriel made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was already awake and breakfast had already been laid out.

Sitting down and dragging Sam down with him, Gabriel looked at the assortment of food before settling on some fruit for himself and the hunter.

"Eat." Gabriel commanded and watched Sam grab a fork and stab unpleasantly at the fruit.

"Do you want something else?" Sam nodded and bit his lip shyly.

"What can I get you?" Sam thought about it a bit before smiling brightly and looking at Gabriel.

"I want donuts and milk." Gabriel smiled back and snapped his fingers, presenting Sam with a multitude of different donuts to eat.

"Your wish is my command." Sam's eyes brightened and he grabbed for a glazed donut. Taking a giant bite out of the donut, he moaned and closed his eyes, to savor the flavor. No one dared comment on Sam's new eating habit and besides, who were they to complain, since everyone was just happy to see the younger man eating.

"Sleep well Sammy?" Dean asked, hoping Sam would finally answer him. Sam looked over at Dean and immediate averted his eyes. "Y-yeah." He said shyly, not trusting himself to say much more.

"Good." Dean answered, smiling at his brother to reassure Sam that he was not mad in the slightest. Sam smiled back and took another bite of his donut, before downing some milk.

Gabriel adjusted Sam on his lap before grabbing a fork and eating a bit of the fruit laid out before him. Slowly Sam finished off about three donuts before his stomach could not hold anymore and he stretched to wake his body a bit more.

"Want some coffee?" Gabriel asked between bites of his breakfast. Sam nodded and Gabriel poofed him up some before continuing with his breakfast. Sam took the cup and sipped at it, sighing happily as the warm liquid making its way down his throat.

Dean looked at Castiel with a worried expression, silently asking what had happened the night before. Castiel shook his head, indicating he did not yet know, before turning back towards the table and glaring at his empty cup of coffee.

Gabriel laughed at the look on the younger angel's face, before snapping his fingers and refilling everyone's cups to their liking.

Breakfast finished uneventfully, with Sam trying to bury his face in his cup of coffee every time someone looked at him. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't get passed what he'd done to them all. He'd yelled and been irrational and on many occasions he'd beaten the ever loving shit out of his brother, who seemed to still be smiling up at him even now, knowing what Sam had done.

Sam knew a part of him couldn't control what he was doing. He was devastated when Gabriel had died, and he had just been so overwhelmed with it all that he lashed out continuously, but now that he was rational enough to think about it, Sam didn't know why he had been so inconsolable, but maybe Gabriel would be able to help him figure it out, slowly.

"Sammy, wanna join me in the living room for a movie?" Sam looked hesitant, but with a little push from Gabriel he nodded, stood and walked out of the kitchen with his brother.

Bobby left as well, wanting to spend a little time with the brothers now that Sam was feeling a bit better, leaving Castiel and Gabriel to look at each other with an awkward silence between them.

"It is later and I wish for that explanation." Castiel said taking a sip of his coffee and looking expectantly at Gabriel.

"He was in his cycle." Gabriel explained and Castiel looked up with a shocked expression.

"Oh SHIT, I'm so sorry." Castiel sounded so undignified talking like that.

"It's not your fault." Castiel was shaking now.

"I should have known; I should have helped him through it." Castiel sounded so scared.

"It wasn't your fault Castiel. You didn't know." Gabriel tried to reassure but Castiel was crying now, tears falling from his face slowly and unchecked.

"I SHOULD HAVE HELPED." Castiel yelled out, causing the occupants of the living room to come flooding into the kitchen.

Sam immediately went to Gabriel, and sat on a chair next to his angel, while Dean ran to Castiel, holding him as the angel fell into him, sobbing.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, turning accusing eyes to Gabriel.

"I found out why Sam took the broken bond so bad, and I told Castiel. He's not taking it any better than I did when I found out."

"And what made Sam go so loopy, no offence Sammy." Sam smiled at Dean and looked at Gabriel expectantly.

"He was going through his cycle." Gabriel explained, watching Bobby take a seat next to Sam.

"And what's a cycle?" Bobby asked then, looking back and forth between the two angels.

"A cycle is what happens to an angel's mate when they are ready for a family." Gabriel tried to explain, without actually explaining it.

"Okay and what does that do to make things so much worse?" Dean asked, helping Castiel take a seat and rubbing comforting circles on the angel's back.

"The cycle confuses the body, makes them burn for a family, and when the bond is broken, the cycle drives them insane." Gabriel explained.

"What do you mean, it burns for a family? Sammy has a family." Dean looked perplexed.

"The cycle makes your body burn to carry a child." Castiel specified, looking at Dean, tears finally drying up.

"When Sam was in his cycle, he was still fighting the broken bond, but his body was also screaming at him to have a child. He wanted to have a baby so bad that his body started to rebel. The alcohol probably helped dull the pain he was in, because when a cycle goes unheeded, the body literally feels like it's on fire. Sam was in so much pain he couldn't even think straight and it didn't help that his soul was killing him trying to find and get to me."

Dean looked like he was finally starting to understand but still had a quite a bit of questions.

"Why did Castiel cry when you told him this?" Gabriel sighed and tears pricked his eyes. Sam, seeing this, started kissing Gabriel gently, hoping to help him calm down.

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's face, and gently kissed his lips, hoping to relay some of his love through that kiss. Sam sighed into the kiss, holding onto Gabriel for dear life.

"Gabriel." Castiel said, looking at Sam with intrigue.

Gabriel broke the kiss and smiled at Sam before looking at Castiel. "What is it Castiel?"

"Dude, don't make out with my brother here, if you want to do things like that you need to go to your freaking room." Dean said, looking a little nauseous at having to watch that.

"That is not what I had intended to say." Castiel said looking over at Sam again.

"Then what the hell were you gonna say, cause there's no way I wanna be watching that." Bobby said looking at Castiel for answers.

"Sam's cycle has not ended yet." Castiel said taking a sip of his coffee and looking around at the occupants of the room.

Gabriel buried his face in Sam's neck and took a long breath, smelling his mate fully. His eyes went wide and he pulled away from Sam to look at him fully. "You're right Castiel." Gabriel announced, continuing to stare at Sam with adoration and love.

"So what now?" Dean asked, looking at Gabriel like he'd grown an extra head.

"It's up to Sam." Gabriel said, finally looking towards Dean.

"I want it." Sam said, not even blinking.

"Are you sure? It's a lot of pain, and you're still not fully recovered. Me being here will ease the pain you feel from the cycle, you don't have to do it just to…" Sam stopped him with a look.

"Obviously my body wants it, and there's no way in hell that I don't love you, so…" Gabriel shook his head.

"This relationship is very new." Sam scoffed, a bit of his former self coming through.

"We've been bonded for years; just because we haven't had sex doesn't make this relationship new." Gabriel had to agree with that but he was still unsure.

"Before we leave the two of you to discuss my becoming an uncle, what the HELL is going on here?" Dean sounded irritated.

"Sam has one week or so left of his cycle, which means he still burns for a family." Castiel elaborated, hoping to help Dean understand.

"Yeah? Well why the hell did you two cry when you found out?" Castiel sighed.

"Because, Dean, this cycle happens only twice, if Gabriel had lost this chance, he may never have gotten another." Dean nodded, this explained why Gabriel was sad, but it did nothing to explain Castiel's reaction.

"I was filled with sorrow at the concept as well." Dean still didn't understand, what did Sam and Gabriel missing an opportunity for a baby have to do with Castiel.

"I am an angel Dean; I feel the pain of my brothers just as if I were living through them myself." Castiel said, hoping to have the matter settled.

"Fine, whatever." Dean said, standing to leave.

"Dean if we decide to do this, you are not allowed to interrupt, no matter what you hear." Dean looked a little green but nodded and left the kitchen, Bobby and Castiel following him close behind.

"Sam, I understand the needs of your body, but I also don't want you to rush into anything only to regret it." Sam looked sullen.

"I know you're worried Gabriel, but I promise I will never regret anything that happens between us." Gabriel sighed, he wanted to believe Sam, he really did, but things were not at their best right now and he worried.

"Please understand…" Gabriel began only to be cut off by a heated kiss.

"Please don't deny me this." Sam said, looking so sure of his answer that Gabriel melted and gave in. With a snap of his fingers they were both in the room.

00000000000000000000000000

Dean fumed all the way into the room. There was so much he didn't understand and it was starting to annoy the crap out of him.

"Dean please calm down." Dean looked up at Castiel and huffed before sitting on the couch.

"I just don't get it." Dean said, looking like a lost little boy.

"What don't you understand, I will explain it."

"How did you two know he wasn't done with his cycle?" Dean asked, needing to know.

"His eating habits and how he clung to Gabriel." Castiel answered easily.

"What do his eating habits have to do with this cycle thing?"

"When the bond broke, Sam became self-destructive, and refused to eat, which caused his body to rebel, hence why he drank as much as he did. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Eating would have helped him through the pain, but he did not care.

"His soul was trying to kill him, while the cycle he was going through was keeping him alive to have a child. Those two aspects fought each other constantly, and because of that Sam became ill and lost an immense amount of weight, but did not die, as he should have.

"Because he is so underweight, he is eating fatty foods, in order to bulk up again, in preparation for the child his body is demanding he create." Dean looked like he finally understood what was happening.

"So it doesn't matter that Sam's a dude, he's still going to be able to have this kid he wants?" Castiel nodded and watched the color drain from Dean's face.

"He will be just fine Dean; nothing can harm an angel's mate once the bond is completed." Dean nodded, not completely believing what he was hearing.

"Will I go through that with you?" Dean asked, looking up with slight hope and fear in his eyes. "You may, yes." Castiel said and walked over to his hunter, bending down to kiss Dean gently on the lips.

"Wait a minute." Dean said, breaking the kiss and hoping Bobby let it slide.

"What did Gabriel mean I'm not to bother him no matter what I hear?" Castiel looked a little scared to answer, but he would never keep anything from Dean.

"The process to impregnate is very painful, and should you disrupt them, the process will not be completed and Sam could suffer consequences." Dean nodded.

"Tell them to go somewhere else then, I won't be able to stop myself if Sam's in pain." Castiel nodded and with a whoosh he was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Gabriel and Sam appeared in the room and immediately be attacked each other's lips. Things were getting heated, with Sam moaning into the kiss when Castiel invaded their personal space and cleared his throat.

"What do you want brother?" Gabriel asked, sounding annoyed.

"Dean sent me to tell you it would be wise to relocate for this since he will be unable to stop himself from intervening should Sam be in any pain." Gabriel sighed but nodded and with a whoosh Sam and Gabriel were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam's head stopped spinning he looked around at the room he was in and gasped. They were in a beautifully furnished room, decorated in black and red, but done so in an elegant way. The only window in the room was covered by red curtains, pulled apart slightly to let the light of the late morning in, making the room bright and cheerful. The walls were a classic white that brought some brightness to the room.

The floor was lush black carpeting that made Sam want to wiggle his toes for hours into the fibers, sighing at the fluffy texture; the wardrobe that had been pushed to the side was black in color, but contrasted well with the red curtains that danced around it with the light breeze flowing through the room.

The bed was king size, which looked huge in comparison to the room, with black and red covering that looked velvety soft, and so many pillows that you could melt into.

"You like?" Gabriel asked seeing the look on his mate's face.

Sam nodded not trusting his voice, and turned towards Gabriel, wanting to kiss him only to be stopped by an outward hand.

"I have to let you know now, if you want this then I am willing to give it to you, because god only knows how badly I want a child, but the process will be painful, and you will be begging me to stop. I won't be able to stop Sam, if I do, you could die."

Sam contemplated this a bit, truly thought it over. His body was screaming at him to create a life with his bonded and Sam so wanted to listen to it.

He'd never been intimate with a guy before and that in and of itself was terrifying to him, but this was Gabriel, someone he knew inside and out, thanks to the bond; someone he could trust with his very life, as had become apparent when Gabriel had died for him.

"How are we bonded, when we've barely even kissed?" Sam asked suddenly, not really knowing how it was possible.

"We are not bound flesh to flesh, Sam, we are bound Grace to soul. That is deeper and filled with more love than a physical bond. The physical bond comes next, which we will do before the conception process." Sam looked a little more relaxed at hearing this.

"How is that done?" Sam asked, a little more eager to get things going.

"By the exchange of blood." Sam looked scared at that, but was reassured quickly by a sweet kiss from Gabriel.

"You have to be sure this is what you want Sam." Sam nodded then and leaned into Gabriel.

"I want you." And that was all the consent Gabriel needed.

With sudden force Gabriel grabbed Sam's neck, turning the hunters head in order to have better access before burying his face in Sam's neck and breathing in the unique scent the cycle had given to him.

Sam gasped at the sudden movement but let Gabriel do what needed to be done. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt Gabriel exhale.

Gabriel swiped his tongue out and licked at Sam's neck, earning himself a small moan from the hunter, before biting down on Sam's neck. Sam cried out at the pain, but he didn't move away, knowing this had to be done. Gabriel continued to bite down until he tasted the coppery tang of blood, and he sucked greedily at it, consuming as much as he could without hurting the other man too much.

Once Gabriel was finished drinking, he pulled away and looked at the mark he'd left behind, satisfaction filling him as he saw the wound begin to heal. He looked up at Sam then and smiled, knowing it would be like pulling teeth to get Sam to drink some of his blood, so he improvised and silently, without alerting the hunter, he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood, and moved to kiss his mate.

Sam immediately opened his mouth to the kiss and was assaulted with the all too familiar taste of blood and started panicking. He tried to pull away only to have Gabriel hold him still and feed him more blood, until the hunter had drank the required amount.

Sam pulled away harshly then; fear evident on his face but Gabriel smiled reassuringly at him and closed the distance between them for another kiss.

They pulled apart gently this time and Gabriel was happy to see light shining in his hunter's eyes. "You will start to heal now." Gabriel dead panned and smiled at the confused look on Sam's face.

"What?" Sam sounded oh so sophisticated.

"I'm an arch angel; I have the ability to heal everything wrong with me in a matter of minutes. My body will never change because my grace won't let it, and now you have part of my abilities, thanks to the blood you drank." Sam frowned at Gabriel, about to yell at the angel for forcing blood on him.

"Three things before you yell at me. First you need to know that the blood you drank was needed for us to complete our physical bond, like I told you, second, the blood will help your body return to normal sooner, and third, this isn't demon blood, this is angel blood and you won't get addicted and there won't be any weird side effects." Sam nodded slowly, knowing Gabriel had no reason to lie.

"By sooner you mean?" Sam asked looking hopeful.

"I mean days instead of months." Sam sighed in relief, he hated how he looked now, all skinny and sickly, he was looking forward to looking like he had, healthy and strong.

"If you want to heal faster and get back to your old self you can always drink more of my blood." Sam shook his head. He didn't want to fall into that habit again, even though Gabriel had assured him he wouldn't get addicted.

"The hard part's coming up, you can back out now." Gabriel said, not wanting to cause Sam anymore pain than was needed.

"I'm not backing out. I want this, and I want you." Gabriel let out a small sigh before lowering Sam onto the bed and moving up to kiss the hunter soundly. Sam was lost in that kiss and moaned softly as he felt Gabriel's hands under his shirt, pulling the fabric up and over his head.

Gabriel worked his way down Sam's body, making sure to kiss every inch of skin he passed before stopping at Sam's lower abdomen. Gabriel placed soft gentle kisses to the flat stomach, hoping to ease Sam's nerves.

Sam looked down at Gabriel and smiled whole heartedly before nodding his consent again; knowing Gabriel was still worried over this.

Nodding, Gabriel moved his hands and placed them on Sam's stomach, concentrating on what he wanted to do, guiding his grace into place.

Sam took a deep breath and held it in, feeling a sudden warmth making its way into his stomach. Gabriel looked up at Sam then, looking worried, but did not stop what he was doing. The process had started and he wouldn't be able to stop.

Pushing more grace into his mate's abdomen, Gabriel focused and willed the bones of Sam's hips to move and widen.

Sam groaned in pain, but tried not to move, not wanting to make this harder on Gabriel than it need to be. Gabriel pushed more grace in, speeding up the process, not wanting Sam to suffer for long.

The bones of Sam's hips started widening with a sickening pop, and Sam screamed then, trying to move away from the pain. "Sam, I need you to stay still." Gabriel said gently, kissing Sam's chest as he spoke. Sam nodded, shaking a bit and hoping the pain would stop soon.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the pain started ebbing away, leaving a dull ache in its wake. "I'm sorry." Gabriel said, no longer wanting to do this, but not able to stop.

Sam shook his head and waved away the apology. He wanted this, regardless of the pain. "I'm not done I'm afraid." Sam shook his head. He didn't care. He didn't need an explanation; he needed it to be over soon.

Gabriel continued to pour Grace into his mate and watched Sam's eyes widen, before the hunter let out a blood curdling scream, feeling like his insides were on fire, but Gabriel didn't let up, needing to finish what he started.

Twenty minutes of screaming later, and Gabriel removed his hands, looking up at Sam with heavy eyes. "I'm so sorry it hurt you." Gabriel said crawling up to kiss Sam's open lips. Sam was glad for the distraction and pushed his tongue into Gabriel's mouth, moaning softly. It had hurt quite a bit, but now instead of pain there was a dull ache that was subsiding more as the kiss deepened.

Gabriel broke the kiss and looked at Sam with kind eyes, before making his way down, making sure to kiss at the sensitive mark he had left. Sam was gasping and moaning as he felt Gabriel's hot lips all over his body, hands touching him in so many places, making him writhe in pleasure, the pain all but forgotten.

Gabriel continued to make his way downward, relishing in the noises the hunter was making, and stopped at Sam's hips, kissing them with fervor, knowing the pain he had caused the hunter. Sam sighed in pleasure before a cold chill made him shiver.

Looking down Sam blushed. They were both naked, and Gabriel was looking at him with more love than Sam had ever seen directed towards him. "You're starting to look healthier already." Gabriel said, licking his way lower and towering over Sam's hardening cock, and smiling wolfishly at his mate. "Brace yourself." Gabriel warned, before taking all of Sam in one go, causing Sam to widen his eyes, and groan.

Not having a gag reflex was by far the better part of doing this for Gabriel. He wanted to shower as much pleasure as he could towards his mate, knowing how much discomfort was going to follow. Bobbing his head up and down and using his tongue in so many imaginative ways, Gabriel watched Sam bite at his hand trying to stifle the sounds he was making.

Sucking slightly, Gabriel hastened his pace, trying to bring his hunter to completion before moving onto the next step and his efforts were rewarded with a strangled cry and Sam's essence filling his mouth.

Gabriel swallowed it all greedily, wanting none of it to go to waste, before sitting up and smiling at his mate. "You like?"

Sam nodded, panting slightly. "It was good." Gabriel looked pleased.

"What I'm going to do next is going to be very uncomfortable. If you don't want to know, do not look down." Sam nodded and closed his eyes, waiting and listening.

At first all he heard was a snap of Gabriel's fingers followed by moans and groans coming from Gabriel. Risking a look, Sam opened his eyes and immediately blushed as he watched Gabriel pleasuring himself. Not really knowing what Gabriel was up to, Sam closed his eyes again and relaxed his head.

Sam was loving the sounds Gabriel was making, and was enjoying hearing them, finally having relaxed, but before he knew it, Gabriel was touching his legs, maneuvering them this way and that until his legs were leaning back and spread apart.

Soon he felt Gabriel's finger at his entrance and stiffened a bit. "You need to relax Sam; I promise it won't hurt much." Sam nodded and relaxed his body, waiting for the pain to start. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was happening.

Gabriel's finger worked its way into Sam's opening and Sam gasped in discomfort. It wasn't completely painful, but it wasn't pleasant either.

Gabriel worked his finger into Sam's opening and searched for the bundle of nerves that would have Sam come undone, and knew he'd found it when Sam let out a shuttering moan.

"I'm glad you like." Gabriel said, continuing his ministrations until Sam was comfortable and relaxed again. "This is where it gets awkward." Gabriel said, moving his finger away from Sam's sweet spot and continued to search.

Sam felt a little disappointed at the loss but knew Gabriel was doing something more important.

Sam grunted suddenly, as Gabriel found something inside him, something he didn't know he had and began fiddling with it, moving his finger from side to side.

"It's a secondary opening, this leads to the uterus I made for you, it will close up once you become pregnant." Gabriel explained, using his finger to open up the new passage.

Sam was all sensation again, everything was so overwhelming, he hated not knowing what was happening but he bared with it, knowing his body would continue to rebel unless he gave into the calling.

Suddenly Sam felt something enter him, something thin, long and cold, and squeezed his eyes shut against the feeling. And just as soon as the feeling had come, it was gone.

"And we're done." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers again and smiling up at Sam. Sam smiled, not wanting to feel anything quite like that ever again, and beckoned Gabriel to come closer so they could both bask in each others warmth.

Gabriel, not being one to deny his love anything, made his way up to Sam and cuddled next to his hunter, petting the taller man's hair and listening to Sam's breathing even out as the hunter fell asleep.

00000000000000000000

Dean was pacing a hole into the ground. Sam and Gabriel had been gone for hours, and he was starting to get worried.

Castiel watched his hunter with amusement, as for the twelfth time that day Dean turned and asked him where the other were.

"They are in the process of creating life, it takes a while and you need to be patient." Dean growled at Castiel but just like every other time he'd asked the question, continued to pace.

A whoosh caught his attention then, and Dean looked up to see a very healthy looking Sam and a smirking Gabriel standing just outside the living room.

"Where the hell have you two been? I was worried SICK!" Sam gave Dean one of his patented bitch faces.

"We were busy Dean, now shut up. Gabriel, I'm hungry." Gabriel nodded and snapped a hotdog into Sam's hand, watching the hunter devour it in two bites.

"So has it been done?" Castiel asked, looking at Gabriel curiously.

Gabriel's face broke out into the biggest smile anyone had seen him have and he nodded. "Yeah, I just checked before we left. We're going to have a baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked pale at the news but he walked over and gave Sam a hug, wanting to support his brother through the transitions his body was undoubtedly going to go through.

"I'm happy for you." Dean whispered, knowing how much his support meant to his brother.

"Thank you Dean, and I'm sorry." Dean waved away the apology and smirked at his brother.

"You are so the girl now." Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"It was more technical and medical than it was passion and…" Dean held up his hand.

"I don't want to know…wait a minute…" Dean and Sam both looked at Gabriel then, wanting an answer.

"What?" The older angel asked.

"So what the hell did the cycle have to do with anything if you could have just, you know, did that and got me pregnant any old time?" Sam asked, looking a bit irritated.

"The cycle prevents you from losing the baby. Without the cycle the child would be seen as a threat to the body and killed off immediately after conception." Sam looked like he understood.

"So this cycle thing makes his body accept the baby?" Gabriel nodded then, happy the brothers had understood without further explanation.

"Okay, so who wants pie?" Dean asked, wanting to change the subject, he really didn't want to know more about this…whatever it was.

"I'd love some pie. Gabriel can I have some pie please?" Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers but nothing happened.

"Losing your mojo?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"It's on the kitchen table you idiot." Sam beamed at the answer and ran towards the kitchen.

"His appetite seems to be better." Bobby commented standing and following the younger Winchester.

Dean followed the other hunters towards the kitchen, wanting to get a slice of the pie before it was all eaten.

"Sam looks very healthy, not quite as near death as he had been." Castiel said, walking over to Gabriel and placing a hand on the older angel's shoulder.

"We completed our physical bond." Gabriel said as way of explanation. Castiel smiled as warmly as he was able to, and patted Gabriel on the shoulder, hoping his brother would understand the meaning behind the gesture.

"Thank you Castiel. Your support means the world to me." Castiel shrugged.

"I have always wanted children, but it does not seem as though I am going to have any. At least this way there will be a child that I may spoil." Gabriel looked devastated at the news.

"Why do you think you won't have any?" Gabriel asked, hoping to be able to help.

Castiel said nothing as tears fell from his eyes. He was scared and felt so alone in his endeavor for a child he would never have.

"Castiel, answer me." Gabriel demanded, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Before our bond was completed, he went through both cycles. We lost our chance at a child the day his second cycle ended." Castiel finally spoke, tears streaming from his eyes.

"There is no way. He's way too young to have gone through both cycles." Gabriel sounded shocked. The cycles lasted for months at a time, and only ever came by within 10 years of the first. There was no way Dean had gone through both cycles.

"DEAN!" Gabriel called, wanting to test a theory.

Dean came running out of the kitchen; fork in hand, to glare at Gabriel. "What? I was eating." He said, not noticing the tears running down Castiel's face.

"I need to check something with you." Gabriel said before placing a hand on Dean's stomach and using his grace to look around.

Dean wanted to move away but for some reason he wasn't able to. Feeling the grace make its way through his body, starting at his stomach was unnerving to say the least. This grace felt foreign, not like Castiel's.

"FUCK!" Gabriel swore. This wasn't fair.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked, truly baffled now.

"Something made you go through both of your cycles in one go. You and Castiel won't be able to have any kids." Dean dropped the fork, his eyes widened and he looked ready to cry, but held it together rather well given the circumstances.

"But I want kids." Dean sounded like a kid asking for sweets.

"This entire time I've been putting up with a shit life because I KNEW one day that it would all be worth it and that I'd have the whole apple pie life…but now…" Dean walked over to Castiel and buried his face in the other's jacket, letting the tears spill.

Sam was walking over to them then, looking like he too might cry before a thoughtful look crossed his mind.

"Gabriel…can you check and see if I have another cycle?" Gabriel nodded and placed his hands on Sam's stomach, doing what he had done to Dean not too long ago.

"You have two more coming up." Gabriel said, looking a little more shocked than he had initially wanted to.

Castiel was trying to be happy for Gabriel and Sam, but he couldn't help feeling bitter about it.

"Can you…I don't know, give Dean one of my cycles?" Gabriel looked thoughtful.

"I've never heard of something like that happening...it's more something to do with the individual's body chemistry and hormones but I can try." Gabriel answered; moving one of his hands towards Dean, hoping what they were planning on doing would work. Castiel and Dean deserved to have a child of their own.

Using his grace, Gabriel started searching Sam's soul for the information he needed. Gabriel hadn't wanted to say anything but transferring a cycle was impossible, but maybe he would be able to cause Dean's cycle to trigger again.

"Why did you say I might go through the cycle if you knew it was impossible?" Dean asked, sounding so small and sad.

"I didn't want you to hurt." Castiel answered, wrapping his arms around Dean tighter. Dean buried his face into Castiel's jacket and continued to cry.

"I GOT IT." Gabriel looked absolutely ecstatic as he turned away from his mate and looked at Dean and Castiel entwined like they wanted to meld into one being.

"What?" Castiel asked, looking up at Gabriel but not letting Dean go.

"I can retrigger his cycles." Castiel looked hopeful at that.

"And how is that possible?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Well, Sam's still in his cycle, and will continue to be in it until the baby is born, now that he's pregnant. He and Dean have the same blood type. All it will take is a transfusion of blood and the hormones in Sam's blood will trigger Dean's cycle again." Dean looked up with hopeful eyes and a smirk made its way to his mouth.

"So what about a transfusion?" Gabriel let out a full belly laugh at that and smacked the hunter upside the head. "You have nine months to decide if you want your cycle back, so think it over and le…"

"I want it." Dean didn't even have to think it over. The thought of not being able to have a kid had terrified him, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Gabriel shrugged before snapping a syringe into existence. "Arm Sammy love." Sam lifted his arm and watched Gabriel draw some of his blood.

"Are you sure? Two pregnant Winchesters will be loads of fun, but are you sure?" Castiel laughed at Gabriel's hesitance but nodded, he wanted a child as badly as Dean did and this chance would not be wasted.

"Mkay, Dean-o I need your arm." Dean lifted his sleeve and handed his arm to Gabriel, watching the angel inject him with Sam's blood.

"This effects aren't going to be immediate, but by tomorrow you'll be good to go." Dean nodded, not really knowing what he was going to do next. Yes, he wanted to be a dad badly, but he was still terrified about the concept of carrying the kid. He wasn't the girliest of men and he sure as hell never thought about taking one for the team. The concept of how this was going to happen scared the SHIT out of him, but here he was, about to go through this cycle thing so his body wouldn't reject a baby he was clearly too terrified to carry.

"Let's go drink some tea and talk about this Dean. Gabe and Cas can entertain themselves." Sam suggested, seeing the fear that was clearly on his brother's face. Dean nodded and followed Sam into the kitchen, leaving the angels behind, hoping they had gotten the hint that they wished to be alone.

Bobby looked up from his coffee and immediately stood to leave knowing that Sam and Dean had something quite important to talk about.

"GABE?" Sam called out and an instant later they had two piping hot cups of tea waiting for them on the table.

"Take a seat." Sam suggested, sitting down and picking up his cup. Dean nodded and took a seat as well, looking down at his cup like it was a demon that needed to die.

"I'm an open book Dean, go ahead and ask." Sam said taking a tentative sip of his tea, hoping it didn't burn his tongue.

"What's it like?" Dean asked, grabbing another piece of pie and picking at it with his fork.

"Well, I haven't been pregnant long so I don't know about that, but it hurts." Dean nodded. Pain didn't bother him.

Taking a bite of his pie Dean looked up: "What happens?" Sam looked down at his own tea and sighed.

"Well first there's a lot of grace involved to get your body ready for the baby, and then the rest is literally medical rather than passionate. It's like artificial insemination, so it's really uncomfortable." Dean looked relieved at that. It wasn't that he didn't love Castiel enough to do something like that for him, it's just that he had never imagined having to do it, and the thought made him scared and uncomfortable.

"Some people aren't bottoms Dean, that's understandable. I don't think Castiel will be mad at you for it." Sam said, understanding the hesitation on Dean's face.

"But what if I freak out in the middle and punch him or something, or try to stop it and run screaming out of the room?" Sam chuckled a bit.

"You'll be screaming Dean, a lot. It's fine if you freak out, but you can't have him stop, it could kill you if the process isn't finished." Dean nodded; he'd heard Castiel say there were consequences to stopping the process.

"You know better than to put your life at risk just because you're freaking out. It's nothing to worry about; at the very least we can go through this together." Dean looked up with a smile then.

"Yeah we can huh, and if women are any indication, we can totally milk this for everything its worth." Sam laughed at that.

"You really do look a lot better Sammy, like you've gained 20 pounds over night." Sam blushed a bit.

"Yeah, well its part of the physical bond." Dean looked up and smirked.

"How did Gabriel get you to drink his blood? Knowing you, you probably freaked the hell out." Sam nodded.

"Yeah I freaked out. He bit his tongue and kissed me." Dean busted up laughing at that, almost choking on a bite of pie.

"That sneaky little bitch." Sam rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah. I was pissed, until he explained that I'd get his healing ability from him, so I'll be looking more and more like I used to as the days go by." Dean looked happy to hear that.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about the physical bond?" Dean had the decency to look sheepish,

"Cas and I completed that about a year ago." Sam didn't want to know more, just that his brother hadn't been as thick headed as he had assumed.

"I want something sweet." Sam announced looking up at Dean who was giving him a curious stare.

"Dude, pie." Sam scoffed.

"Pie does not solve everything, and besides I still don't like pie so…GABE CANDY ME!" Sam heard a laugh before a bowl of candy appeared before him. "Perks of having an arch angel for a mate." Sam announced, grabbing a kit kat bar and opening it slowly.

"Hey Castiel is just as awesome, he's just not that big of a show off." Dean said grabbing at the candy Sam held.

Sam snatched it away with a glare before breaking the candy into pieces and throwing one towards Dean.

With a smile the older hunter took a bite of the candy and watched his brother devouring the rest in maybe three bites.

"You need to slow down your eating, you could get indigestion." Sam glared but actually started taking smaller bites of the snickers he'd picked up.

"If you want candy, the bowl is right there, I'm not stopping you, stop eyeing my snickers." Dean laughed and took a good drink of his tea, banging it on the table and watching it refill.

"You're right Sammy, having your angel around is very useful

0000000000000000000000000000 

Gabriel sighed as he snapped his fingers to refill the tea and looked at Castiel. "I love them but so help me dad I feel used." Castiel laughed a little.

"You have impregnated a Winchester, you are going to be used until the day that child is old enough to leave the nest." Gabriel nodded, he knew Castiel was right, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"As I said, I love them." Castiel nodded and looked over at Bobby, who was trying to busy himself with a book and failing so very badly.

"Bobby, we'll move out as soon as I get the house in order, so please bear with it." Bobby grunted before looking up with a glare on his face.

"I'm worried about those idjits, this has nothing to do with me wanting you all to leave." Gabriel didn't completely believe that.

"You need a woman in your life." Bobby laughed at Gabriel's tone of voice.

"About five months ago I'd have said the same thing about the boys in the kitchen." Gabriel shrugged.

"Sexuality was never meant to be discriminated against; to the eyes of my father every relationship is sacred, as it should be." Bobby looked up at that.

"I'm not against it you moron, I'm saying its unexpected is all." Gabriel wasn't completely sure about that but he let it drop. He wasn't about to start an argument with the older hunter, it wasn't worth the headache it would cause.

Another snap of his fingers and Castiel looked up intrigued.

"More pie." He said as way of explanation.

"I swear if it wasn't for the bond those two could easily become obese through the duration of their pregnancies." Castiel nodded but didn't seem to care. He would love Dean regardless, and come tomorrow they were going to be expecting their own little child, which made him so very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sam woke up to the sound of his brother screaming and immediately jumped out of bed to go investigate, only to be stopped by Gabriel. "Yeah, you can't stop this."

Sam nodded his understanding and walked into the bathroom, trying to drown out the screaming while brushing his teeth and getting ready for breakfast.

It didn't take long for the screams to die down, which made Sam feel a little better as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, wanting to get a cup of tea and a donut to eat. He had developed a massive sweet tooth to rival Gabriel's it seemed.

"Donuts and tea?" Gabriel asked, smirking at his mate when Sam nodded.

"What do you think Dean's going to want?" Sam shrugged. If it had been any other day he would have said bacon and eggs but now he wasn't so sure, seeing as how his preferences had changed, who was to say Dean's wouldn't?

A snap of Gabriel's fingers later, and the table was filled with an assortment of breakfast foods, ranging from fruits and dry toast, to pancakes and sausage.

Looking around the table Sam was happy to find his plate of donuts and sat down to eat, hoping his brother would come down soon. They all had so much to talk about today and these conversations couldn't be held off any longer.

It was an hour later, while Sam sat eating some fruit at Gabriel's insistence, that Dean and Castiel made their presence known, seeing quite clearly that Bobby was missing.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked, sitting down and grabbing a plate of dry toast and fruit.

"I don't know. I thought he was asleep but now I think he's avoiding us." Sam said glaring at the fruit on his fork.

"That's one thing I wanted to talk to you three about." Gabriel said getting everyone's attention.

"What about Bobby?" Dean asked, sounding defensive.

"That's not it; I wanted to see how you three felt about us, the four of us, moving out of here." Sam looked up hopefully and Dean didn't look too upset about the concept.

"Where would we go?" Castiel asked, sitting next to Dean and looking around the table for some coffee.

Snapping his fingers and producing an entire pot of coffee, Gabriel took his own seat before answering: "I have a house in mind actually. I've had it for a really long time. Two stories, six rooms, two kitchens three bathrooms, the works." Sam looked even more enthused at the idea now.

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"The entrance leads to the living room, pretty big and spacious. I have couches set up, a family and a love seat, they're pointed towards the right wall, where the TV sits, but you can change it if you want. Next to the living room is the dining room with a table already set up, there's a fire place in the dining room as well, but I can move it if you want. To the left of the dining room is the kitchen, about three sizes bigger than this one we're in now.

"Three rooms and a bathroom are located at the end of the hall next to the living room. There's a set of stairs leading downstairs from the side of the kitchen, which lead to another three rooms, a bathroom and another living room and kitchen."

Dean looked to be thinking it over a bit more than Castiel and Sam. Sam was already on board with everything Gabriel wanted to do and Castiel just wanted a bigger house for his mate and child.

"Okay, we can go look at it later and decide from there." Gabriel nodded and took a piece of fruit off Sam's plate.

"So Dean, you knocked up yet?" Dean immediately looked down and his face was three different shades of red as he tried, but failed, to glare at Sam.

"It was successful." Castiel said, beaming with pride and happiness.

"Cas, there's been a question eating at me for a while now." Sam said, pushing away his bowel of fruit in favor of another donut.

"And what is that?" Castiel looked curious as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, Dean didn't know anything about how the bond functions, but you and he have had a complete bond for a year at least…so…" Castiel blushed profusely, which was funny to see on the angel's face.

"You didn't tell him ANYTHING?" Gabriel looked gob smacked but managed to laugh at his flustered brother.

Dean shrugged. He knew he loved Cas, a stupid little bond didn't make that any more or less true, so what if he had no idea how the bond worked, or why the angels seemed to value it so much, he had Cas and together they were going to have a baby, and to Dean that's all that mattered.

"How did…I know it doesn't matter now, but how did both of my cycles get used up so fast…" Gabriel was the first to look at Dean.

"I don't know Dean. If I could pin point when your cycles were, maybe I'd be able to find out what caused it but until then I'm kind of at a loss." Dean nodded. He had no idea when the cycles had come by. He hadn't felt any different, and he sure as hell hadn't done anything different.

"One of the cycles came by when our memory was erased and we were living average lives." Sam deadpanned, looking up at the two stunned angels and the flabbergasted Dean.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Dean asked, a little hesitant about the answer.

"Your eating habits changed then too. You were having salads and grilled chicken, you were taking care of yourself." Gabriel nodded then, knowing what had happened.

"It was Zachariah, probably, wanting to control you that much more. He figured you knew enough about the cycle to get upset about his triggering them. He didn't trigger just one, he triggered both in one go." Dean nodded, not really caring. Now that he was about to have a kid, what did it matter.

"So are Dean and I never going to have another child?" Castiel asked, not sure why it bothered him so much.

"Oh no, he can have as many kids as Sam, but we're more than likely going to have to Deal with two pregnant Winchesters simultaneously every time." Castiel looked more relieved and looked at Dean, who was looking annoyed, munching at his toast.

"Come on Dean, it's not that bad. We can put these two through hell." Dean chuckled at that before pushing his food away, suddenly not hungry.

It was at that moment that Bobby made an appearance and sat next to Sam, grabbing a cup of coffee. "Good morning Bobby." The four of them chorused together.

"Good morning you idjits. What do I have to do to get a good cup of coffee?" Bobby asked, smirking at the put upon look on Gabriel's face.

"That is the best Turkish coffee one can get their hands on you snob, but if you must here is your mediocre Starbucks coffee." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and producing a cup of Starbucks coffee, to the laughter of everyone in the room.

"Why thank you, I will treat this coffee with the utmost respect." Bobby retorted, taking a sip of his delicious, in his opinion, coffee.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Bobby asked then, reaching for some eggs and sausage.

"We were going to go and take a look at the house we're moving into." Sam said, bouncing up and down like an excited kid.

"Might be moving into. MIGHT Sammy. We just as soon MIGHT not move in there. I might not like it, you might hate it, Castiel might want to burn it down and…" Bobby stopped Dean's rant with an upward hand.

"Idjit, you won't hurt my feelings, go look at it, love it like I know you will and move in. You're a freaking poof away. I swear I won't replace you." Dean chuckled a bit, not knowing how to take this. He wanted to move out, but Bobby was always so alone. It wasn't healthy for a man his age to constantly wallow in his books.

Dean settled for a "Thank you Bobby." Before taking a sip of some milk that had shown up in front of him.

Just as Bobby had predicted, Dean had loved the house, and had even picked out his own room and had so many ideas about how to decorate it.

Sam had fallen in love with the house as well, having picked a room on the bottom floor of the house, not wanting to be too close to his sex crazed brother.

He'd decorated it exactly as the room he'd been in with Gabriel when they had been intimate, which made him feel so much more at ease in this house.

Gabriel had poofed up some groceries, even though both Sam and Dean were sure they wouldn't be making use of any of them, and Castiel was changing the color scheme of the house.

"Told you my angel was just as awesome. He just doesn't show off like yours does." Dean commented off handedly, watching Castiel mojo the house a nice cream color.

"I never denied it Dean." Sam said patting his stomach gently. He could eat something, but wasn't about to bother Gabriel about it.

Walking into the kitchen, he looked in the pantry and smiled at the amount of snacks that were inside. There were granola bars and fruit snacks, crackers and cookies. Everything you could possibly want.

Smiling, Sam picked up a box of granola bars and walked over to Dean, offering the man some, and watching Dean grab one.

"We would be so fat if it wasn't for the hunting we did before and the bond we have now." Dean commented off handedly. Sam nodded his agreement and looked down at his flat stomach. He wasn't sure when pregnancy symptoms were going to start, but he wasn't quite sure he was looking forward to it anymore.

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I want to lose my girlish figure either. But the bond should help us along after the babies are born, don't you think?" Dean asked looking closely at the snack in his hand, hoping it would stop looking so delicious.

"Yeah, I think so too…Dean, just eat the damn thing. You hardly ate any breakfast and I'm not having you or the baby get sick. EAT THE DAMN GRANOLA BAR." Dean laughed before opening the wrapper and taking a large bite.

Dean took a seat at the dining room table and sighed. "I've been thinking about the whole Zachariah thing. I don't think he triggered my cycles to get me pissed. I think he just didn't want me to have any kids." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah like that idiot could think that far ahead." Dean wasn't so sure about that. Not that it mattered anymore anyway. He and Castiel were going to have a baby regardless of what that douchebag of an angel did, but the thought behind it still made him sad.

"Don't think so much on it. We're both having a baby, that's all we need to worry about right now. That and watching our respective angels fixing up the house." Sam said looking over and watching Gabriel dusting the bookshelf he'd added to the livingroom.

"I wonder why Gabriel's doing things by hand all of a sudden." Sam wondered taking another granola bar and taking a bite. Dean shrugged and finished off his own treat before grabbing for another, suddenly feeling very hungry.

An entire box of granola bars later and Sam and Dean were finally content enough to help around the house. Sam got to vacuuming while Dean put away their respective items, not that they had very much of anything to begin with.

Gabriel made quick work of furnishing the kitchen and three bathrooms while Castiel continued to fuss about the coloring of the living room.

True to Gabriel's prediction, fire place was moved into the far corner of the living room and the couch coloring was changed to match the curtains. "Seriously Sammy and you wonder why I call you a girl all the time."

All in all it was a busy day and by the time dinner rolled around, everyone was quite tired, but that didn't stop Gabriel from making dinner, not poofing it up, but actually making them dinner.

He started with chopping and frying the vegetables, before adding some ground turkey and sautéing them until it was cooked to perfection. A pot of rice was made and together the four of them sat around and enjoyed a home cooked meal prepared by Gabriel of all people.

"This is awesome." Sam said, moaning in pleasure at the taste. Dean had to agree, this was pretty good for home cooked, and no one had any clue that Gabriel could actually cook, let alone that he would actually WANT to cook.

"Not that I don't appreciate this Gabriel, but why aren't you mojoing up food like you have been?" Gabriel smiled affectionately.

"I want to show my love for what you and Sam are doing for Castiel and I, and conjuring food might be easy but it's devoid of any love so, I'm cooking." Sam melted at the explanation, feeling more loved than he had in so very long.

"What about desert?" Sam asked, noticing a lack of baking going on. Gabriel laughed before taking a bite of his food.

"I guess I can poof you up some cookies, but after you eat your food." Sam nodded and dug in, wanting to get to those cookies sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

It was maybe a month later that both Sam and Dean woke up feeling absolutely dreadful, but whereas Sam ran to the bathroom and vomited everything he had ever eaten into the toilet, Dean only felt mildly nauseous and had no appetite to eat.

Gabriel rubbed soothing circles on Sam's back, hoping to ease his morning sickness while Castiel offered tea with honey to Dean to calm his nausea and maybe get the older hunter to eat.

Sam grumbled under his breath about how vomit had flown out of his nose and Dean just waved away the tea and curled up under the blanket again, thinking sleep would help his stupid stomach.

Sam flushed the toilet and stood up to brush his teeth. He felt disgusting now and so help him, he could still smell the vomit that had spewed out of his nose. His nose burned and his throat burned and his stomach was still acting up and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he glared down at his stomach. "This is all your fault." He yelled at his flat stomach, moving away as Gabriel tried to calm him down with a hug.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just mad." Sam apologized to his flat stomach before brushing his teeth. Yeah the baby was causing his body to hate him, but that didn't mean he had to be mean about it.

Dean tossed and turned in bed, knowing it was a stupid move to have decided to hide under the blanket to avoid his stomach. Yeah he could ignore it, but the problem was still there. His stomach was hurting and doing flip flops and wanting him to puke all at the same time, and he just didn't want to deal with it.

"Cas, can I get some lemon water please?" He asked, begging for his childhood remedy to work. Castiel was gone before Dean had finished his sentence, coming back not too long later with a hot cup of lemon water for the older hunter.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass." Dean said, sitting up and taking the cup from his angel.

"You are not a pain in the ass. Sam is the pain in the ass." Dean had to laugh at that.

"What is he doing?" He asked, taking a sip of his water and sighing in relief to feel his stomach ease up.

"He has growled at Gabriel and yelled at his unborn child." Dean knew he had to go and talk to Sam, maybe help assure him that he was not the only one having morning sickness.

Sam was sitting in bed, wallowing about his burning throat. The damn thing still hurt and he didn't want to eat or drink anything. He just wanted to lie down and die.

"You've always been really bad at being sick." Dean piped up, walking into the room.

"Oh thank god my sarcastic older brother is here to fucking cheer me up." Sam snapped.

Gabriel went to place a hand on Sam's shoulder but a look from Dean stopped him. "How about you go make breakfast, I'll bring him up in one piece I promise." Gabriel nodded and whooshed out of the room.

"Here, drink this." Dean said, handing Sam his lemon water.

"I don't feel good enough for that." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't feel good either, but now my stomach isn't about to claw its way out of my throat, and I don't feel like I'm about to puke up everything I've ever eaten, so drink." Sam sighed but took the cup from Dean, taking a tentative sip and sighing in relief as his stomach eased up a bit.

"Mom used to give me that when I had any stomach troubles." Dean explained and sat next to Sam on the bed.

"So I hear you've been a real pain in the ass." Sam glared at Dean then. "How about you have vomit coming out your nose, see if you like it." Dean laughed, not even a little sympathetic to his brother's plight.

"I don't seem to have that problem this morning Sammy." Sam just continued to glare.

"Oh come on, stop being such a baby and let's go eat some breakfast." Dean stood up to leave, knowing Sam would follow.

Gabriel had been true to his word, and had started cooking all the meals, and surprisingly he was very good at it. The foods he made were varied from all over the world, and this morning it seemed they were in for an Iranian breakfast of Lavash bread, feta, grapes, honey, fresh herbs and walnuts, with a side of tea.

Sam took a seat next to Gabriel and smiled sheepishly at the angel. "I'm sorry." Gabriel waved away the apology and kissed Sam on the forehead. "I love you." He said, dishing Sam his breakfast.

"Now eat everything on your plate." Sam smiled and dug in.

Dean took his seat as well and started sipping on his tea, watching Castiel prepare a plate for him as well.

"I do hope you like this breakfast. The grapes are great with the feta, I promise." Castiel said, placing a bit of everything on Dean's plate. "But mix and match how you will, they all go surprisingly well with the feta."

Dean did as he was told and found he liked the taste of the feta with honey the most, while Sam seemed to have picked up a taste for the feta mixed with herbs, either way they all enjoyed a great breakfast and both their stomachs were considerably more content.

Today was an important day as well, it seemed Bobby was going to come visit with a house warming gift for the four 'idjits' as he so liked to call them, and Sam and Dean hoped Bobby would spend the night at least. It'd been a month since they'd seen the older hunter and they were starting to miss him terribly.

It was three in the afternoon when Bobby finally pulled up to the house and Sam and Dean ran out to greet him enthusiastically.

"Hey idjits, how's the new house treating you?" Bobby asked hugging the two hunters gingerly. Sam and Dean started in on the explanations as they walked the older hunter towards the house, not paying any attention to the truck Bobby was driving, or the objects in the truck bed.

Gabriel had started on baking a pie and some cookies and Castiel was doing the laundry when Sam, Dean and Bobby made their way into the house, chatting away happily.

"Take a seat Bobster, the cookies are almost done and the pie is setting up." Gabriel announced, putting on a pot of coffee and boiling water for some tea.

Bobby looked around in awe before following the boys towards the dining room table and taking the seat closes to the kitchen and sighing as he smelt the baking cookies.

"I take it you approve?" Gabriel asked, smirking at the oldest hunter.

"They smell really good, what kind are they?" Bobby asked thanking Gabriel as the angel brought him a cup of coffee.

"Peanut butter toffee chocolate chip." Bobby almost choked on his coffee.

"My arteries clogged just hearing that." Gabriel smirked as he pulled out the last batch of cookies, letting the smell permeate the house. Transferring the cookies to a plate, Gabriel placed them on the table and went to finish making the tea.

Tea finished and served, Gabriel took a seat next to Sam at the table and picked up a cookie.

"Dude, pie." Dean complained. Gabriel shook his head and snapped his fingers, transferring the cooking pie onto the table.

"Happy now?" Dean nodded and took a piece, taking a bite immediately.

"This is really good." Dean said, taking another bite and humming happily.

"So who wants to get the cribs out of my truck?" Dean and Sam looked up at that and smiled widely.

"You brought us cribs?" Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, took me a while to make them, but I had help." Dean and Sam eyed their respective angel's wearily.

"Tell me they behaved." Sam asked, grabbing a cookie and devouring it in two bites.

"Dude, I told you smaller bites." Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean and looked at Bobby expectantly.

"Yes they behaved." Sam looked happy and continued to devour cookie after cookie.

Dean was more dignified and used a fork, but he wasn't by any means a slow eater.

"Dean, you would do well to heed your own advice lest you upset your stomach." Sam and Dean both looked at Castiel then and nodded, knowing what hell could befall them should they upset their already fragile stomachs.

"Morning sickness." Gabriel said as way of explanation.

"PFFFFFT, yeah, MORNING sickness." Sam said, sounding more than a little pissy.

"And what crawled up your ass and died?" Bobby asked taking a cookie.

"Morning sickness implies that it only happens in the morning. I puked up everything I ate for breakfast an hour before you showed up." Sam answered, getting more and more irritated.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that." Bobby said, not really knowing how to help in this situation.

"And what pisses me off the most is that Dean seems to be all butterflies and rainbows with this pregnancy. He was queasy this morning, that's IT." Sam huffed and Gabriel laughed, walking over to sooth his distraught mate.

"Every pregnancy is different. For all you know he might get a craving for pigs feet and molasses and sit around crying at a pampers commercial, while you eat regular food and laugh at everything." Sam looked to be perking up a bit.

Dean just ignored his distraught brother and looked up at Castiel.

"Want to help Bobby bring in the cribs?" He asked taking a bite of his pie. Castiel nodded and beckoned for Gabriel to follow and together they poofed in the hand-made cribs that Bobby had spent weeks on.

They were both a dark brown, and looked to have engravings on them, some warding symbols seemed to be apparent as well and the thought process behind those engravings made Sam and Dean tear up.

"Bobby, they're beautiful." Sam said, eyes full of gratitude.

"Yeah, well I had to do something for my grandkids, now didn't I?" Sam threw himself at Bobby and hugged the man for all he was worth. Dean was patiently waiting his turn to hug the older man, but noticing Sam wasn't about to let go any time soon, just joined in on the hug, making Bobby's smile widen.

The rest of the day went by with little incident. Sam and Dean took the cribs and placed them in their respective nurseries and smiled brightly at them. They would need to get bedding and a mattress for it, and not to mention baby clothes and toys and diapers and wipes and…

But that could all wait another week or two, for now, they were going to enjoy spending time with the man who had helped raise them, and was so much more than anyone could be to Sam and Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I was busy, I have a baby I have writers block, my car sucks, my computer was in the shop, I had the ouchies and to boot I was not on a Supernatural kick anymore, so that made me not want to write for a bit...but here we are, the baby shopping comes next chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

There were so many things that had happened to the Winchesters, that now that everything seemed to be going well for them, everyone was on guard. Castiel and Gabriel were both vigilant of everything. They made sure no one came close to their hunters, and Sam and Dean, for their parts, took to this change rather well.

What they hadn't expected was what happened the day of Sam and Dean's fourth month of pregnancy. Everything up until that day had been going by rather well. Gabriel had checked up on Sam's pregnancy, and their son was growing well within, same with Castiel. He had checked on Dean moments before and everything was completely healthy, so when both Sam and Dean let out a groan of pain simultaneously, and clutched at their stomachs, Gabriel knew something was wrong.

Sam had tears in his eyes as he cried out in pain for the third time as Gabriel held his hand and whispered calming words to his mate. "It is alright." Gabriel said, holding back tears of his own. What had he expected? Nephilim were frowned upon and he knew this wouldn't last.

God may love them tremendously, but there was a reason he did not want Nephilim around, and the thought made his stomach clench with worry. Sam and Dean were losing the children.

"Why?" Sam pled as he looked at Gabriel, tears falling fast and unchecked from his eyes. "Why are they dying?" Gabriel wouldn't answer that as he pet Sam's hair, trying to calm his mate as best as he could.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Dean screamed in pain again. This was BULLSHIT. After EVERYTHING they had gone through, and now he was losing his son as well. This was bullshit. After everything his body had done to keep this child, god was killing it off because he thought the baby to be an abomination.

"FUCK!" Dean screamed, throwing the glass of water brought to him clear across the room. "I am sorry Dean, we did not know this would happen." Castiel looked sincere as he said this to Dean.

Dean believed him, Castiel didn't know that god would be such a dick to take this from them. Dean had expected it, though. Nothing good every lasted and he was pretty sure after this Cas would leave him. Even Sam would…

"FUCK…SAM?" Castiel nodded.

"He is losing his child as well." Castiel didn't lie. He would not lie. There was no point in lying about something as big as this. Dean would find out eventually anyway.

Dean reigned in his pain and stood up. "Dean I suggest you lie down." Dean ignored his angel and made his way towards Sam's room.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sam screamed again. This hurt so much, and the thought that slowly his son was dying made Sam weep with fervor. "Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at his brother through pain filled eyes.

Sam looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes as he realized Dean was going through the same thing. They were losing their children, together.

"I don't want him to die!" Sam seemed so small when he spoke that it made Gabriel die a little inside. With his mind made up, Gabriel vanished.

"He left me." Sam said, closing his eyes as another bout of pain coursed through his body.

"I don't think he left you Sammy." Dean looked to be in as much pain, but he wanted to be there for his brother.

"YOU TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID." Gabriel screamed, dragging a very disgruntled person behind him.

"CHUCK?" Sam said, looking disbelievingly at the newcomer.

"No!" Dean commented offhandedly as he walked over to the new occupant. "This is God!"

Castiel chose that moment to make an appearance and stood gaping at his father.

"Gabriel, what did you do?" Castiel sounded baffled.

"He's killing our children and I would like to know why.

God looked bored as he answered. "They're not dying, they're changing. I don't like Nephilim, so you four are not going to have Nephilim. You will have angel children with fully created vessels." Gabriel and Castiel took a calming breath before running to their respective hunters.

Dean melted into Castiel and cried out his stress and fear and relief at hearing this news. Sam, on the other hand, was looking at god through the crook of Gabriel's neck. "You told us." Sam announced as he felt Gabriel kissing his cheek.

"Yes, but as I recall, you and your brother thought I was completely insane." Sam nodded. He wasn't going to argue with that.

"Can I go home now? I have a lot to do and very little time to do it." God sounded irritated as he disappeared moments later.

"I can't believe you did that." Gabriel shrugged.

"I wasn't about to let these children die." Sam nodded knowing it to be true. "I'm so tired." Sam announced, after the pains finally died down. Gabriel nodded and kissed Sam on the fore head before lying the hunter on the bed.

"Get some sleep, you too Dean, and when you wake up, there will be pie." Dean nodded and broke away from Castiel, before moving to lie next to his brother. He didn't want to be alone and he knew Castiel and Gabriel would want to talk, and besides, the walk to his room would be oh so irritatingly long.

Dean and Sam closed their eyes and within moments they were both asleep, covered lightly with a blanket, as the sun light pouring into the room kept the room at a nice warm temperature.

Castiel glared at Gabriel as they walked up the stairs into the larger of the two kitchens. He was miffed at his brother. What would Gabriel have done had God been irritated enough to actually have harmed the children?

"Castiel, I don't care how little you may think of our father right now, but he would not have hurt them to get back at me." Gabriel announced, gathering lard, flower, butter, water and the likes in preparation for making some pie.

"Grab the apples from the fridge will you. I'm making apple pie." Castiel did as he was told, and even went so far as to start peeling them.

They worked in silence until the pie crust had been prepared and put in the oven. Grabbing a knife Gabriel started cutting the apples as Castiel continued pealing them.

"I was scared shitless Castiel." Gabriel admitted. "I only did what I did because I truly believed our children were dying, and if they were dying, what did I have to lose anyway?" Castiel had felt the same way for a time.

"I feel awful." Castiel confessed. "I forgot about Dean for a bit and it terrified me. I do not wish for him to think I only care for the child he is carrying but my worry was only for our child." Castiel had tears in his eyes then.

"I was only worried about the kid too Cas." Dean said, making his presence known in the doorway.

Gabriel continued with the prep as Castiel walked over to Dean with a sliver of apple in hand.

"Here." Castiel offered, bringing the apple to Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth and took a bite, savoring the flavor and smiling at his angel.

"Sam's still asleep, but he looked ready to wake up so…" Dean explained, watching Gabriel add cinnamon, sugar and the like to the apples before pouring the filling into the semi cooked crusts and covering them before throwing them back in the oven.

"I'll go to him soon Dean." Gabriel sounded withdrawn, almost stoic. Something was bothering this angel and Dean was terrified to find out what it was.

Gabriel set the timer for the pie, washed his hands and finally walked down the stairs to his and Sam's room.

Taking a steadying breathe, Gabriel opened the door and walked in.

Sam was just about to wake up, if the groaning was any indication. Gabriel smiled brightly before walking over to his love and kissing Sam fully awake.

"I love you." He announced as he watched Sam's eyes opening fully. "I love you too Gabe."

Gabriel let tears fall then and he outright wept uncontrollably as he held onto Sam for dear life.

"I almost lost you both." Sam looked confused.

"What?" Gabriel shook his head and sighed.

"You wouldn't have survived it Sammy. I would have lost you." Sam nodded. Somehow he had known that.

"But we're both alive, so that's all that matters" Gabriel nodded and held Sam closer until Sam gasped and looked at Gabriel with shock in his eyes.

"I felt him." Gabriel looked confused for a minute until the reality sunk in.

"He turned…I FELT HIM MOVE." And at that precise moment Dean came bolting into the room.

"Sammy, my baby moved." Sam sat up and smiled widely.

"Mine did too." And together Sam and Dean ran to each other and hugged.

Gabriel and Castiel watched the scene unfold and laughed whole heartedly at the happiness the brothers were showing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Dean were happy today. They had both woken up vomit free, had eaten a very good breakfast of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs, and were now dressing for an outing at the mall.

Gabriel and Castiel had decided to take their significant others out for the day, since it wouldn't be too much longer before the two were confined to the house until the babies were born.

Today was special for more than just the outing. Today they were doing some shopping for the sons they were going to have, and Sam and Dean couldn't be happier. They were beaming with excitement as they put on their clothes and stood by the door, hoping their respective angels would just hurry the hell up.  
It wasn't long before the four of them had crowded into the Impala and they were off to the mall just a few miles out of town.  
Parking was a bitch but not enough to damper their good moods, and the very first place they went was babies r us.

Dean and Sam ran like children in a candy store, looking at this and at that and then the realization hit home. Their children were going to need the entire store, there was just no helping it.

Dean hung his head and sighed heavily. Sure they had money saved up, but the entire store would cost a fortune, he was at a loss until Gabriel walked over and patted the older Winchester on the back and smiled.

"Cheer up Dean-o, we're here to buy certain things just so I know round abouts what it is you're looking for and I'll poof up the rest." Dean immediately cheered up and ran over to Sam, who was looking at some bibs.

"How is it that parents aren't afraid of putting these on their children, what if Aaron wears one of these and chokes and dies?" Sam asked, instinctively leaning into Gabriel's warmth as the angel came over and held his hunter.

"Micah is not going to choke and die on a bib Sam, bibs can be useful, but they're not mandatory, so we don't have to get any if you don't want them." Gabriel loved playing the name game with his hunter as he reassured Sam.

Sam sighed, not knowing why he was over reacting but shrugged and continued looking around at the cutest outfits he had ever seen.  
The fact that his son was going to be so tiny amazed the younger Winchester. He couldn't begin to fathom the possibility that he himself had been that small at one point in his life. Gabriel and Castiel stood watching their respective hunters run from one end of the store to another, grabbing everything they would need for the babies they were going to have, and the awe that shone in their eyes caught the eyes of another couple who were out shopping for their newborn daughter.

"Proud parents or parents to be?" The father asked, looking on with his hazel eyes at the two angels, smiling brightly.

"Parents to be." Castiel answered simply, feeling a bit awkward at having been addressed.

"Don't mind my brother, he's a bit withdrawn emotionally, I'm Gabriel, this is Castiel, parents were bible thumpers. We're going to be parents in about five months time." Gabriel said pulling a snickers bar from his pocket, opening it and taking a bite.

"I'm Mathew, this is my wife Sarah, and our daughter Julie." Mathew explained beaming at Gabriel and Castiel.

"Where are your wives?" Sarah asked, looking around the store in hopes of finding some friends.

"We're new in town, you see, and my wife has been lacking in the social department, so the more people we meet the better." Mathew explained again, hoping Sarah hadn't been too upfront.

"What you need to understand is that we're a very special case." Gabriel explained looking at this human warily.

"Anything you're going through can't possibly measure up to what we've been through." Sarah said looking down at her daughter who was sleeping soundly.

"The crap we've seen and the shit no one seems to believe are possible, have all happened to us." Sarah got a far off look in her eyes, obviously what had happened was something she really didn't want to relive.

"We are..." Gabriel began only to be interrupted by Sam and Dean, who ran over and pounced on Sarah from behind, causing her to squeel in terror and turn around glaring.

"DEAN, SAM, YOU BASTARDS." She looked livid, but her expression soon softened when they smiled at her.

"Sarah...did you breed?" Sarah blushed and nodded.

"This is my daughter Julie, and my husband Mathew." Dean's smile brightened.

"Have you been taking good care of our Sarah?" Dean asked, walking over and looking Mathew up and down.

"I've been trying." Mathew answered, looking at the newcomers skeptically.

"Green and blue, with dinosaurs." Sam said simply. Dean agreed and Gabriel nodded.

"So does that mean you want to go home?" Gabriel asked walking over to Sam and rubbing his back. Sam nodded and looked at Sarah and Mathew.

"Want to catch up? Gabe can make some wicked awesome food we live just a few miles away from here." Sam asked and Sarah jumped at the chance.

"Follow us in your car then." Dean said smiling and walking over to Castiel, taking his hand and leading him out.

0000000000000000000000000

Once in the car the questions started and Sam and Dean were more than happy to elaborate. They told them about Sarah and the haunted painting that they helped get rid of and how she had wanted to go with them and become a hunter but that Sam had convinced her that it was not the lifestyle she needed to be involved in.  
Gabriel and Castiel listened intently and at one point even Gabriel laughed as Dean retold the story of how he had tried to get Sam and Sarah together.  
The drive was comfortable and when they got home Gabriel went in to start on a few baked goods while Castiel helped and Sam and Dean invited Sarah and Mathew in.

"So Gabriel said you lot are special, want to elaborate?" Sarah asked, smiling up at Sam who was holding the car seat and beaming at the baby, still asleep.

"Oh yeah, well...let's get some tea and we'll talk." Sam suggested walking into the house and listening to the oooohs and aaaahs that were directed towards them.

Once Julie was brought out of her car seat and had been properly situated in the cot brought out by Castiel, the adults, sans Gabriel, took a seat at the table.  
Dean looked at the surrounding group and decided to start on the explanation.

"Cas and Gabe are angels." He started, looking at his guests and hoping they would have patience with them. They both seemed completely unfazed.

"Um...not in the whole they treat us well thing..." Castiel cut him off.

"Gabriel and I are mated to Sam and Dean. I to Dean and Gabriel to Sam. And it matters not what you think of this union Mathew, you know Father would not frown upon it."

Mathew nodded and bid them to continue.

"Sam and Dean are both expecting fully angel children that will be born within five months with fully created vessels, speaking of vessels, yours has held up quite well." Dean decided for the sake of his sanity to keep his mouth shut.

"What...Sarah care to explain?" Sam asked, looking at his friend ruefully.

"I swear I have no idea what the hell is happening...I swear I don't know." Sarah looked at Mathew then to Castiel, hoping for some answers.

"Mathew is our brother." Gabriel stated, coming to take a seat while the cookies baked and the tea steeped.

"Mathew ran, just like I did, when the war in heaven got to be at its worst. But unlike me, Mathew ran to protect someone very important to him, where is he

Mathew?" Gabriel asked, hoping to get his answer.

"He's...He died." And there was silence.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a good fifteen minutes for Gabriel to get his bearings enough to even remember the cookies in the oven, let alone being able to talk.

"Talk." He demanded, snapping his fingers and disposing of the burnt cookies and poofing into existence some chocolate chip cookies for them all to eat.

Mathew sighed and looked at his wife, knowing he might not be able to keep her once his secret was out.

"I ran away about a decade before Gabriel. I had with me the one being that meant the world to me, my lover Samael. We were being hunted, since to angels, warriors of heaven, any emotion signifies free will, we had to run.

"We kept out grace intact but made sure to never use them, we were careful I swear Gabriel, we were as careful as you, even more so...but we were found out not too long after we'd left heaven." It was as though Mathew was reliving everything as he was telling his story, his eyes seemed so far away, brimming with unshed tears and so much regret it killed Gabriel to see him like this.

"Then what happened?" Gabriel asked, knowing he would regret ever asking.

"We made the mistake of bonding on earth. Samael and I were expecting our own little fledgling and the others must have sensed it, since the moment we found out, my entire world was turned upside down.

"Samael begged me to run, to save myself and our fledgling...but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him knowing what was going to happen to him.

"They tortured and killed him before turning their blade to me, and stabbing me in the stomach, insuring they had killed our child. They raised their weapon to do away with me as well...but they were stopped...they had sniffed out another runner, one more important that I was and they were gone...

"Just like that my entire world had fallen apart. I bled for days and nearly died. I don't understand how I'm alive today but soon after I recovered, which must have taken many decades, I met Sarah. She told me about herself and I told her as much as I was willing to tell her about myself.

"We were happy and we wed, and our nephilim is sleeping peacefully in that cot right there." Here he turned to Sarah.

"My wife, my only, you are not now nor will you ever be a remedy for the pain I still feel at Samael's loss. You are not a replacement for someone else, you will never mean to me what Samael meant to me, because you are perfect. You have no flaws, you do not judge and you will never come second in my mind to anyone else. I swear I did not marry you to forget Samael, for I do not wish to forget him. I married you because I truly and with every breath left inside my vessel, love you."

Sarah had tears in her eyes at that and smiled warmly at Mathew.

"I know Mathew. I know you love me. I'm glad you got that off your chest though, that kind of grief will only fester." Here Sarah turned to Julie, who looked ready to wake up and scream.

"I'll be back soon, I need to change and feed her." Sam nodded and stood to show her a room to do just that while the others each took a cookie.

"I'm sorry." Dean was the first to break the silence then, as he picked at his cookie, hoping for a glass of milk.

"If it helps, I know what you're going through. I've lost just about everyone who has ever walked into my life, with the exception of Castiel...but that doesn't hold merit since he did die...what three times?" Here he looked at Castiel who looked contemplative.

"It was only twice if I recall correctly Dean. Would you like a glass of milk?" Dean nodded and smiled weakly at Castiel who stood to grab some glasses and the gallon of milk from the fridge.

Sam walked back to the table and took a seat again, staring point blank at a speck on the wall. Gabril noticed but remained silent, knowing Sam would speak up when he was ready.

"Gabe...I don't feel all that good." Sam admitted, looking down at the table and taking a shaky breath.

Mathew immediately stood up and walked around the table towards Sam, who had gone a little pale. Gabriel noticed this and started rubbing soothing circles up and down Sam's back, hoping that nothing too bad was happening.

"Tell me your symptoms Sam." Mathew demanded and Sam just looked at him skeptically.

"What would you know about angelic pregnancies?" Sam asked with more venom than he had intended to.

"This was my job in heaven. I was to deliver every new fledgling now will you stop glaring at me and tell me your symptoms?" Sam sighed but nodded.

"I feel crampy and vomity." Sam said looking up pathetically. Mathew sighed, he hated when his patients refused to tell him what he needed to know.

"Where is your room, I need to examine you fully." Dean looked terrified. Not too long ago they had feared they were losing their children and now Sam was sick.

Dean stood up and immediately his vision swam and he was falling to the floor in a dead faint, thankfully Castiel was close by to catch him before he sustained any damage from the fall. Castiel looked worriedly over at Mathew who waved away his concern.

"Dean just stood up too fast, it happens but I will check on him next, station him in your room and I'll be in once I'm done checking up on Sam okay?" Castiel nodded and carried Dean towards their room.

Gabriel helped Sam stand and together they walked down the stairs towards their room, Mathew following close behind.

"What are the chances of this?" Sam asked, waving a hand around the room and laughing a bit. It seemed a little more than just luck for them to have run into Mathew and Sarah like they had but at the moment Sam didn't question it as a wave of pain made him stop and gasp.

The pain wasn't bad, just a little worse than the cramping he'd been feeling all morning but it was still cause for concern.

It took a good minute for the pain to subside but when it did Sam looked over at Gabriel with worry in his eyes.

"Go lie down, I need to check on everything." Mathew demanded and watched as Sam did as he was told, lying down on his back and letting out a pained groan.

"Gabriel, I will tell you everything I discover here, will you please go and let my wife know what is happening?" Gabriel looked hesitant to leave but did as he was told, kissing Sam fully before leaving the room.

"This may not end well Sam. I need you to be ready for that possibility." Sam nodded and let tears fall from his eyes. What could possibly be wrong with him and his son?

Mathew moved Sam's shirt up and started his exam, checking everything, from the child's heartbeat to the length of his stomach to how big the child himself had become and finally he watched as Sam tensed with pain and Sam's stomach contract with the pain.

"So you're in pre-term labor. I need to send Gabriel on a run for some medicine to stop the contractions and until the contractions stop you are NOT to leave this bed, do you understand?" Sam nodded and got comfortable under the blankets and wiped at the tears on his face.

Gabriel walked in the room then, followed closely by Sarah, who was holding Julie close to her chest.

"I don't know what he was when he was an angel, but if it makes you feel any better he's an OB." Sarah said, walking over to Sam and petting his hair.

Sam smiled a bit and nodded, that information did help out a lot. Gabriel walked over next and kissed Sam on the forehead, smiling slightly down at him. "You're in the best of hands. Not only did he do this for a living in heaven, he's doing this for a living here as well, so everything will be fine." Gabriel assured, looking over at Mathew who was scribbling things on a piece of paper.

"I need these things and I need them fast Gabe." Mathew said handing Gabriel the paper.

Gabriel looked at what was needed and snapped his fingers, gathering together everything that had been asked for. Mathew smiled with relief and looked at Gabriel.

"Forgot how strong you were." He said, rummaging through everything that had been poofed up for him and putting on a pair of gloves.

"Sam I need to start an I.V and I'll administer the drugs you need through the I.V." Sam nodded and watched Mathew work. The I.V was expertly placed and the drugs were mixed in one at a time.

"I have stronger medication here to stop the contractions, but let us hope you won't need them." Mathew was trying so hard to stay calm but he hated this part of being an OB. On earth or in heaven, he had never been able to save them all and with every child lost, he would lose a piece of himself.

Sam's eyes started to droop shut and immediately he knew Mathew had something to do with it, but he didn't fight it. He let his eyes slip close and he fell into the waiting darkness.

Gabriel sat on the bed next to Sam and let tears fall. Hadn't he already been through this? Hadn't he already almost lost his entire reason for living?

Sarah passed Julie to Mathew and walked over to Gabriel, offering him her silent support by opening her arms and watching him fall into her and cry hysterically. Sarah rubbed soothing circles on the angel's back and held Gabriel tightly, offering him her full support and love.

Mathew left his wife and brother in search of Castiel and Dean. He had promised Castiel that he would check on the passed out hunter, even though he already knew nothing was wrong with Dean and for that he was grateful.

It didn't take him long to find Castiel and Dean. Walking into the room he looked ever at Dean, who seemed to be sleeping soundly and did a once over on the hunter with what remained of his grace and sighed with relief.

"He's fine Castiel. He'll wake up in about an hour or two. I'm going to put Julie back in the cot and I'll be back." Mathew promised and walked out of the room, leaving his brother to tend to his hunter.

Walking back into the dining room he was surprised to see Gabriel and Sarah sitting at the table. Sarah was drinking some strong tea and Gabriel looked to be downing some ever clear and crying.

"I don't care how optimistic you want to sound" Gabriel started, drinking half a bottle in one go. "I know my son won't make it..." Mathew didn't say anything. Gabriel was completely right. The chances of the child surviving were less than %15 right now but if the contractions stopped within the next hour, the odds would be a lot better.

"We have one hour for those contractions to stop, I'll let you know more then." Gabriel nodded and down the rest of the bottle, having the sudden urge to throw the bottle at the wall but thought better of it.

He wasn't even sure why he was drinking, he wouldn't be able to get drunk anyway.

Summoning himself some coffee, he took sip after sip and contemplated his options. What would they do if they lost their child? Yeah they had more chances to have one but none of them would be this child. None of them would feel the same and none of them would make Sam act the same...if they were to lose this child, Gabriel was sure he and Sam would lose themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel came out of his room about an hour after Mathew had left, seeing as how Dean wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, and the scene he walked in on broke his heart. Gabriel was sobbing uncontrollably while Mathew looked sullen and Sarah, who had gone back to holding her daughter, looked ready to break the universe in half.

"What have I missed?" Castiel asked, dreading the answer but hoping he was miss reading the blatantly obvious clues that something had gone dreadfully wrong.

"Sam is in pre-term labor...the birth canal has formed, the contractions aren't stopping and he's already 30% effaced and 1 centimeter dilated. He's on the strongest medication that's available out there, if the contractions don't stop soon..." Castiel looked as though he understood what Mathew was saying.

"I will volunteer as a grace donor." Castiel said, not even hesitating with the answer.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm brother, but he's far too small for one donation to do anything. We'd need one donor for every week of gestation left. Where are we going to find 17 other angels that are willing to help?" Mathew was hoping the answer would come to them.

"Maybe I can help." It was god and he looked down right LIVID.

"Father?" Mathew looked shocked, since last he'd heard god had vanished and decided to leave the fate of the humans in the hands of absolutely idiotic angels.

"Yes, I'm back. Get the story from the others." Here he addressed Gabriel. "I did not do this, but I have found and punished the one who did. I cannot stop the labor from progressing, it has progressed too far for it, but I can help progress the pregnancy." Gabriel looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You would do that?" God nodded and sighed.

"I really have to weed out those bastards before this gets even more out of hand. I swear I wouldn't even be doing this if Sam and Dean weren't so important for the future of heaven." Gabriel nodded even though the others looked absolutely confused.

"I will tell you when father allows me to and not a moment before. He's in the bottom floor, third door on your right." God nodded and vanished only to return shortly after.

"Well, that's that. I suggest you get one of the nurseries in order Gabriel." Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers, having one of the nurseries completed to his mate's specifications, before standing and running down to his room.

Sam was lying in bed, eyes wide open, his mouth open in a gasp of pain, and tears running down his face. Gabriel ran over to him and grabbed for Sam's hand.

The pain subsided long enough for Sam to smile at Gabriel before he was gasping, groaning and growling in pain.

"You need to breathe through the pain." Gabriel said, watching Sam start holding his breath through the pain.

Mathew walked in not long after Gabriel and smiled at the pretty big swell of Sam's stomach. God had insured Sam a full term, or close to full term, child.

Gabriel kissed Sam reassuringly through each and every contraction, hoping this all to be over soon so his mate could relax for the first time in months.

As the latest contraction started to pass, Sam started flipping out, grabbing for Gabriel's arm to lift himself off the bed and squeal and turn red. Gabriel was about to ask what that was about, only to feel the puddle of liquid start dripping slowly onto the floor.

Sam looked devastated as he tried to turn his head away from Gabriel. Gabriel for his part only kissed Sam passionately and pet his hair slowly before snapping his fingers and drying up the mess.

"Sam, your water just broke." Sam looked relieved at that only to realize what the indications of that were.

"Where's Dean?" Sam looked frantically from one side of the room to the other, hoping to see his big brother.

"He fainted. I can go get him if you want." Sam looked apologetically towards Gabriel. "I want you here Gabe...but..." Gabriel laughed at Sam's flustered looking face.

"I know Sammy. I'm not the slightest bit offended that you want him here as well. If nothing else you can scare the hell out of him." Sam laughed before holding his stomach and crying out with the pain of another contraction.

"I'll go get Dean. I'll fill him in on everything before we get down here so he doesn't bombard you with questions." Mathew stated, checking on the new saline drip and walking out of the room.

"You're doing so great my love, just breathe through the pain. That's it...deep breath in, and out." Gabriel kept talking Sam through the contractions and Sam, for his part, seemed to be tolerating them much better.

Fifteen minutes of contractions later and in burst a very worried looking Dean.

"I heard everything and HOLY HELL...what happened to your stomach?" Dean asked, watching Sam groan through another contraction.

"I'M NINE MONTHS PREGNANT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED." Sam didn't like his brother quite so much at the moment as the contraction ended and he started feeling his baby drop.

The baby dropping hurt the worst by far as Sam sat up and groaned even more before having his pants and boxers removed by a snap of fingers.

Next thing Sam knew, Mathew and Gabriel were helping him into the squatting position and Sam was terrified now.

"Just breathe Sammy. We've got you." Dean assured, walking behind Sam and rubbing his back soothingly.

Sam clutched at Gabriel's arm bracing him up, and tried to breathe through another contraction.

"Okay Sam." Mathew said looking around to make sure he had what he needed. "On the next contraction, I need you to push. Gabriel summon up two forceps and some towels." Gabriel snapped his fingers and did as he was told while Mathew got into position to help deliver the baby.

Not even a minute later and Sam took in a lung full of air and pushed as hard as he could only to be stopped by Mathew who looked a little worried.

"Sam, your son is in a massive hurry to come out. I need you to slow down on the pushes unless you want to tear." Dean flinched but Sam couldn't care less. On the next contraction he took a breath, and using Gabriel arm for support, pushed as hard as he could throughout the contraction.

"A couple more like that and your son will be born in no time." Mathew sounded pleased and Sam looked relieved.

Another contraction and Sam nearly tore Gabriel's arm off trying to brace himself well enough to push. He was feeling his son leave his body, he could tell that this would all be over soon.

Dean looked about ready to pass out but he was there for his brother, whispering soothing words of comfort into his ears while Gabriel kissed his brow and praised him on a job well done. One last push was all it took and the room was filled with the sounds of a screaming baby boy and Sam and Gabriel let their tears fall as they looked down and the screaming pile of scrunched up baby that was theirs and to them a more beautiful baby did not exist.

Mathew clamped and cut the cord before wrapping the baby and handing him to Gabriel, who held the bundle with one hand and kept a hold of Sam with the other. Mathew went back to work, easing out the placenta and checking the bleeding before looking up at Sam and Gabriel, Dean having moved from the bed the moment the bleeding had started.

"You tore something fierce, but it's nothing that can't be fixed." Sam nodded and sat down on the bed, feeling blood gush out as he did. Gabriel, having a free hand now, snapped and cleaned up the blood and healed Sam before handing the baby over.

"He's a heart throb Sammy. You'll be beating the girls away with a bat." Sam smiled at Dean and looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Hello Micah. I'm your Daddy.


End file.
